


The Devil's Daughter

by The_Goddess_Asteria



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But things get better :), F/F, F/M, Her mom is gone, It's kinda her fault, Kinda excited about it, Not the best Father/Daughter relationship but it gets better, Raven can do this all day, Raven has a lot of powers, Starts off slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Goddess_Asteria/pseuds/The_Goddess_Asteria
Summary: Rave Casewell, more commonly known to those in Hell as Raven Morningstar; The Daughter of Lucifer and Princess of Hell. Much like her father she's taking a vacation from the Underworld but what happens when a certain British, blonde warlock uses a favor?
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Original Female Character(s), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, John Constantine & Original Female Character(s), John Constantine/Original Female Character(s), Nate Heywood & Original Female Character(s), Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance & Original Female Character(s), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Virgin Gary

Earth 1- 2018

Raven walks down the rundown streets, flipping her dagger around her fingers. Her eyes catch on a man pushing a woman into an alley and she puts the weapon back into the sheath around her waist. Raven follows after them, sticking her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket and leaning against the wall.

“Well now what do we have here?” She blows a bubble then grins after it pops.

“Get lost kid.” Raven grins wider,

“Kid? You're making me blush.” She pushes off the wall and walks over the man, placing a hand on his chin. “I recommended you close your eyes lady.” 

“What?” Raven smiles sweetly at him and dark lines spread from her fingers into the man's cheek. She steps back and watches as he screams and drops to the ground, twitching as the lines spread around his face. The side of his face turns a grey color then starts to crumble away and Raven turns on her heel,

“You’re welcome.” She tells the woman and heads back onto the street, whistling as she goes. She could hear the woman’s curse and the sound of rustling, she was going to call the police. Raven shakes her head and keeps walking. When she gets to her apartment she waves to the man behind the desk and heads up. 

She sees that her door is open, Raven grins and walks right in. Only one person knew she was here. Sitting at the table was John Constantine with tousled blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

Raven walks forward and takes the cigarette from his mouth and puts it out. She takes the seat across from him, propping her head on her hand. “Johnny.” She blows another bubble, “To what do I owe the pleasure.”

“I need to cash in that favor love.” She narrows her eyes at him. There was a lot of red, negative red. He was nervous about something.

She sighs, “What happened now?”

“A group of bloody idiots let a whole bunch of magical creatures from Hell out.” Raven tenses, she felt that a couple weeks ago but never knew what it was.

She gets up and runs a hand through her hair. “Look Johnny I want to help, I really do but I can’t get involved in this. Not this.”

“But you can go around, stabbing and turning people into little pieces yeah?”

“You have no room to judge my actions Constantine.”

“You’re right. But a favor is a favor.”

“You’re a prick, you know that.” John laughs and gets up, holding out a hand.

“Deal? I know how much you like those.”

“Deal.” They shake and the familiar burning sensation goes through both their hands. It lets John know who exactly he was making a deal with. “Where too Johnny?”

“You ever been to Woodstock?”

Raven rubs her fingers against her temples, this place was way too bright for her. She keeps her sunglasses on and stands in the shade as John looks over the four twits who are supposed to be heroes. Raven can’t help the laughter that spills out and she totally ignores the glare that Sara gives her for it.

She helps them get back to the ship and stands next to John in what the blonde captain called the parlour. She slams the book on the table for dramatic effect.

"John! Welcome aboard.” A dark haired guy says brightly as he walks in. Raven raises a brow, was John close with them?

“Hey, Ray, big-man. Glad to see your all back from the land of milk and honey.” Raven snickers.

Raven runs her eyes over the woman. A totem barrier. Zari. “I’m still a little fuzzy on how exactly we were,”

“Roofied by a horse.” A man in leather, Mick, finishes. He looked like he would be fun.

“Unicorns spray a powerful mind- altering hallucinogen to disarm its spray.” Raven tells them as she sits down. They turn to her, “Oh sorry. I’m Raven. I know all of you already.”

“She’s back up.” Raven grins and pours herself a drink.

“Expelling a magic creature from the mortal realm is possible but finding the ingredients aren’t so easy.” 

“Don’t suppose any of you lot have the saliva from a nine- fingered man, now do you?” Raven snorts.

“You could chop off one of my pinkies.” Ray says.

“No, Ray.” Nate says. “Don’t be the Giving Tree. Now, as every Deadhead knows, Jerry Garvis was missing most of his middle finger on his right hand from a wood chopping accident.”

“Cool, so how do we get his saliva?” Raven tunes them out after. She was only here if John failed, which didn’t happen often. After that she was free to do what she pleased. Raven hated owing people favors. Something comes back to her and Raven curses, getting up to look over the book.

Her eyes scan the page until she finds it and she curses, looking up at John. The others seem to understand that there’s a problem.

Raven taps her finger against the page. “Quis virginem, the last ingredient.”

“What?” Sara questions, looking between the two.

“A virgin.” John tells her.

_“A virgin, at Woodstock. Good luck, this is the least celebete place in history.”_

_“Are you serious.”_

“Yup,” Raven says while popping the ‘p’. “Unicorns love virgins. Don’t know why.” She picks up her drink and sits back in her chair. There. Her job was done. Raven decides to do a little check up so she closes her eyes and lets her astral form out. She mutters a quick spell and travels down into Hell, more specifically the soul coin building.

Raven walks in, head held high and ignoring the states she gets as she goes. They know exactly who she is and only those who had a death wish would mess with her.

Raven stops and the front desk, grinning wolfishly when the man jumps in his seat at the sight of her. She’s only here for one thing. “John Constantine’s soul coin, I want to see it.” The man nods and moves to get out of his chair, stumbling a bit. Raven rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. People here were idiots.

“Here you are.” He opens the case and she lets a breath out. It was still there.

“Do try to do your job better.” He nods and Raven lets her astral form snap back into her body. She opens her eyes and sees that she was now outside. What the bloody hell.

“This feels wrong.” A voice says.

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll be watching from a short distance and you’ll be...fine.” Raven gets up and sees the heroes around a guy holding a pomegranate. She snorts, ironic that they were sending the unicorn to Hell and were using a pomegranate. Of all things. She brushes herself off and moves to the group, waving her fingers at the man and offers a smile. She felt bad that they were lying to him but it was business.

Raven follows John behind a bush and shoves him for moving her. He just grins at her and she rolls her eyes, going back to the man.

“Admit it, this is fun. Working with a team.” Raven snorts. They were trying to get John to join.

“Johnny, you didn’t tell me you were joining a team. What do I need to be here for?” He glares at her,

“Well if ol’ Gary gets eaten alive,” he says, completely ignoring Raven. “It only goes to prove my point: People who care about us die. Raven?”

Her eyes darken a bit, “I’d rather not share my experiences with the death of loved ones.”

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing mate. Your golden, carry on, yeah?”

“Oh! Hold it up,” she yells to him. “Up a bit more! There, hold that!” The sound of the unicorn comes across and Raven watches with narrowed eyes as it gets closer.

“Come on pretty pony. Come on, come on. Enjoy your snack.” Raven saw when his aura changed from pride to fear. “Oh no, that’s no pomegranate juice, is it? Guys?”

“John, whatever you're gonna do, do it now!”

“All right,” John goes to drink it but Raven stops him. She closes her eyes and puts her hand over it, her hand glows gold and then she moves it. “Thanks love, here goes.” He drinks it.

“I don’t wanna die a virgin!” The unicorn gets closer.

“Seriously, you're meditating right now?” Sara goes to hit John but Raven catches her hand with a glare.

“Don’t touch him.” She says harshly, letting her eyes glow a bit. The symbol appears on his head and he starts the spell.

John moves out and creates the portal but the horse grabs onto the man’s hand. Raven runs out and grabs his other arm, holding out a hand and muttering spells to get the horse to let go.  


She feels the rest of the heroes grab on to and pull. Suddenly an idea strikes her and she lets go. Raven grabs her dagger and stabs the horse and it gets sucked into the portal. As she puts her weapon back the thing comes back and bites the man. The portal closes and John drops to the ground, Raven walks to him.

“Bloody wanker,” she says while helping him up.

“Where’d the unicorn go?” Raven looks at Ray and grins, but John cuts her off.

“Straight to Hell. Yup, folks, that is some Grade A magic right there.” Raven glares at him. “Besides the one you do love.”

“Maybe the Bureau will up our ratings. People do love the supernatural.”

“Seriously, that’s what you're worried about.” She snaps. Raven moves towards Gary. “Are you alright? You're really bleeding.”

“I’m fine,” he moves his hand and shouts. Raven has a good idea what happened. “Not fine! The unicorn bit my nipple off!”

“Maybe, Gideon can make you a new one.”

“Oh it’s a badge of honor mate. You see my soul is headed straight for Hell,”

“We all know that.” Raven mutters, not noticing the looks she gets because of it.

“But your nipple- it just got there first, that’s all.”

“As much fun as this had been,” Raven ties back her red hair. “My favor has been cashed in and now I’m free.” She turns to John, “Try not to need me. You used your debt already.” Raven claps her hands together and starts her spell, moving the symbols out of her hand and in a clockwise motion to open her portal. She gives them a two fingered salute and walks through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven at Woodstock in The Virgin Gary"


	2. Dancing Queen

Raven sits down in the middle of her rune circle and starts chanting, she feels the mark of her father burn on her brow but ignores it in favor of fueling the rising flames. Raven’s eyes glow and then she’s transported to the foot of her father’s throne. She keeps her head bowed, knowing full well that he doesn’t like it when people can see his true face.

“Well, what do we have here.” His British accent rings throughout the room. She prefers John’s.

“Father, I come to ask for your advice.”

“Rise child.” She does, looking right into his dark brown eyes. Her father was, as always, wearing a suit with that stupid ring on his hand. Raven thinks about the one her mother had, the one that was laying on the floor that day. “What do you want Raven.”

“John Constantine came to see me,” her father’s eyes brightened. “He needed help tracking down a unicorn.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, but only to fill the debt.” She frowns. “Father, are there more escapees?"

“It seems that those bloody Legends Johnny has allied himself with have caused more problems than they know. Be a dear and fetch them for me.”

“As you wish Father.” Raven bows one last time and gets ready to transport herself back.

“Make me proud Little Nightmare.” He snaps his fingers and she’s back in her room, sitting in her rune circle. A _meow_ gets her attention and Raven shakes her head at the presence of the black cat.

“Of course he got me a familiar.” She scratches the cat’s chin and smiles as it purrs. “I’m going to call you...Killian. You ready to track down old Johnny Boy?” Raven stands and looks around her flat for a piece of paper and writes a quick message. She bends the light and sets it on fire.

“ _Meow._ ” Raven rolls her eyes as she grabs a bag to stuff her clothes into.

“I know, he’s probably not going to get it. That’s why I put a tracker on that blonde chick.” She straps her dagger in, knowing full well you never travel anywhere without a hell weapon.

“ _Meow._ ”

“Who cares what she thinks, it’s easier for me.” She picks up the cat and portals herself to the place they called the Time Bureau. “Ew, it smells like goodness in here.”

“And who the hell are you?!” Raven grins at the lady in the suit then turns to Sara.

“It’s Raven, she’s one of John’s friends.” Raven sets Killian down and looks around the place, she whistles appreciatively. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, yes that. I’m here to help.” She walks over to Sara and holds out a hand, “We never properly introduce ourselves. Raven Casewell, I’m a witch.” She grins at the sight of the pantsuit lady’s annoyed face. Raven shakes Sara’s hand and the feeling of her soul washes over the redhead. Sara has died already and was brought back, Raven got that much before their connection broke.

“You’re here to help out of the goodness of your heart. I know how you and John operate.” So she must have talked to him already.

“Heavens no,” she laughs. “My Father sent me to help you round up the escapees.”

“Escapees?” Raven grins when she sees what they were looking at.

“Chop chop Sara Lance time is wasting.”

“Sara,” Raven turns to the woman and her eyes widen. Her soul was different. “You should go, it sounds...important.”

“Alright, we’re off to the Jolly Old. I’ll update you when I get more information.” Raven offers them a wave and heads after Sara, knowing that Killian will be able to reach her.

The ship is exactly like she remembered. Raven drops her stuff in a spare room, only putting her clothes away but keeping everything else in her chest. She walks onto the bridge and spots John by the screens and wiggles her fingers in his direction. They were talking about the Nate guy.

“So as you can see we have a new member. Raven Casewell.” She waves to them, “She was sent by her...father to help us with our magic problem.”

“Your father?” Mick says in between swings. 

“Father with a capital ‘F’ loves. Now, I do believe we’re headed back to my favorite time.” Raven looks down and rubs her hands together.

“Never thought I’d get to meet the Queen.” John elbows her and she looks around to find Killian sitting in one of the chairs in the parlor.

“Not gonna happen. Too risky and besides she’s not the one setting off Ray’s magic- o- meter. The Queen’s favorite new band is- The Smell.”

“The Smell? Never heard of them, and I know of every rubbish punk band there is in London.”

“That’s because they didn’t exist in this timeline. Gideon?”

“ _The Queen’s cheeky jig launched The Smell’s rise to stardom. They were known as much for their music as for a series of improbable anti- establishment pranks._ ” Raven looks over the group, her eyes running over each of the members.

“All with a magical signature.”

“Okay, so we’re looking for someone in the band.”

“We could be dealing with demonic possession, mind control, illusion,” Raven counts off on her fingers.

“Or just the run of the mill royal dementia. Hold on a minute. Raven,” she moves around the side as John zooms in one one of the guy members.

“Well bloody hell. Obsessed with riches, given to mischief. That Irish man is a leprechaun.”

“S-sorry. Are you being serious or racist?” Raven tilts her head,

“Both.”

“Why are the weasels running the show?” She spins to Mick.

“Excuse me?” She starts towards him and feels a hand on her arm, holding her back.

“Cool down a bit yeah? Get something to eat.” She shrugs John off but heads off in search of the kitchen. She finds it and heads over to the food thingie asking for a donut, when the perfect food ever invented appears in all it’s sprinkled glory Raven cheers.

“Thanks.” She picks it up and takes a bite, oh donuts were her weakness. Sara appears in the doorway and tells her to get ready because they were going to get close to the band. Raven looks down at her clothes, plaid skirt overtop black stockings and black crop top with her leather jacket. Yeah, she wasn’t changing.

Raven sticks the donut in her mouth and heads to her room to grab a few rings before they landed.

* * *

They land and she snorts at the fact that John didn’t change either before getting into the van. Raven looks out through the windows at the sight of the city. She missed London a lot, the music was amazing.

“The Hole- cradle of punk rock and the stickiest floor in the British Isles.” Raven sighs happily.

“Sounds lovely. You kids have fun. I’ll have a bottle of hand sanitizer when you come back.” Raven laughs at Ray’s words and follows John out of the van. She grabs his arm and practically pulls him into the building. 

They head in and she laughs as the sound of punk music fills her ears. Her father preferred classical music and she loved it when he played the piano but punk rock was her music. Raven grins at the crowd.

“Ah, you got to love that sound.”

“What?” Raven throws an arm up in the air with a grin,

“The music,” she tells Zari. “It’s amazing.” She tunes out the rest of the conversation and heads to the bar. Raven flags down a waiter and orders a drink, ignoring the few stares she gets. When the song ends, she cheers along with the rest of the crowd.

The sound of a bottle crashing sparks a fight and Raven climbs up on the bar top to avoid getting hit. She waves when Sara notices her up there then knocks back her drink. She sees John and Mick fighting and hops down, she tosses her cup in a random direction and then gets down to step between the two.

“Move weasel.” Raven raises a brow at Mick, smirking at the man.

“You’re lucky you have no idea who exactly you're talking to.” Raven claps her hands together and the lights go out, she reaches out and grabs Mick in one hand and John in the other then pulls them out of the club.

“You ruined a perfectly good party!” She drops their arms and creates a portal. When Sara and Zari walk out she motions for them to step through and they come out in the ship.

Raven heads to get a drink while the rest of them talk Ray through the mission. She laughs as John and Mick start yelling at each other. When John goes to leave Raven takes a sip of her drink and looks right at Sara as Ray asks,

“ _Did you guys just make Constantine leave?”_

“We’ll get back to you, Ray.” She ends the call and turns to Mick. “Not your finest work, bud.”

“He’s gonna get us killed.”

“You just don’t like guys with ties.”

“That’s right. It’s like a little flag hanging from someone’s neck, saying, “I’m a liar.”’

“Look, I’ll have Zari follow him, all right?” Raven laughs and it causes them to turn to her. “What?”

“You have a lot to learn about Johnny. If you need me, I’ll be in my room. Try not to need me.” Raven heads off, ignoring Sara’s sigh of frustration. She was ready to go to her room until she noticed the library and almost dropped her glass in excitement.

“Bloody hell, I’ve never seen so many books. Gideon Darling?”

“ _Yes Miss Casewell?_ ”

“Can you whip me up another plate of donuts?”

“ _Already on it._ ”

“You’re a dear.” Raven sets her glass down by a chair and heads off to get her donuts. She grins to herself, if they needed her they were more than likely to look everywhere but the library meaning she could finally get some peace and quiet.

  
  
  


When Raven finally looks up from her sixth book she realizes that John hasn’t been back for some time. She turns and sees Killian, who came in when she was working on her third book, and is watching her with bright green eyes.

“ _Meow._ ” Raven sighs and closes the book. Killian was right, John needed help. And their relationship was...complicated, but good...rare for both of them. So she grabs her jacket and portals herself to his location. It’s not hard to find given that her father practically owns his soul. She comes out in a bar and sees John talking to Zari, a blonde woman was behind the bar.

“That brooding, anti- hero crap must be a real panty- dropper, huh. You tell her you have four roommates and sleep on the couch?”

“No, I didn’t,” Raven slides into the seat on John’s other side.

“That’s his mum Zari.”

“I’m really wishing I had not said “panty- dropper.” Raven snorts and picks his drink.

“Yep.”

“Cheers to having messed up parents.” Raven takes a long sip of John’s drink, ignoring the look Zari gives her.

“Were you and your mom close?”

“Just met her 20 minutes ago.” Raven slides the drink back over. “Died in childbirth.”

“Two for two. Sorry.”

“My dad used to call me “Killer”. Never let me forget what I did.

“Mm. Father of the year.”

“Nothing compared to Raven’s.” The witch rolls her eyes and takes the drink back. She notices something, it’s his dad.

“Johnny. You didn’t just happen to run into your parents, did you?”

“I’ve ruined a lot of lives and that bastard is just the first one to call me out on it.”

“Listen, if you want to wallow in self- pity, the Waverider has got a lot of rooms for that. I’m partial to the kitchen myself.”

“He’s not here to wallow, Zari.” John gets up.

“I’m here to fix it. Give him the old Manchester mangler.”

“What?”

“Back- alley vasectomy,” Raven clears up for her. “Don’t try to stop him, once Johnny’s got an idea in his head that’s it.” She pretends to look at her wrist,

“Well would you look at the time.” Raven gets off the stool just as John goes to kick his father in the balls, she catches him then eases him down on the floor.

“What happened?”

“Zari will explain it to you. Ring if you need me.” Raven runs a hand through John’s hair before leaving the bar. She breathes in the air and smiles, London.

She heads off down the road, knowing exactly where to go. Her father had a place somewhere around here. Maybe there would be a clue about what exactly is going on with these ecaspees.

“Your Highness.” Raven spins, her dagger in hand and presses against a pale man’s throat. “Sorry for the scare I come with a message from your father.”

Raven sighs and steps away. “What.”

“He says, ‘The one that you're looking for is a shapeshifter. Don’t let me down Little Nightmare.’ And that’s it.” A shapeshifter. She needs to warn John.

“Off you go,” the man heads to a shadow and disappears. Dealing with her father's minions was not fun. Raven creates a portal and steps into the ship.

She’s back in her room so she walks into the bridge, with a skip in her step as she goes.

“Alright Ray what are we dealing with?”

“Shapeshifter,” Raven answers quickly.

“ _Raven is right. She doesn’t kidnap the Queen. She becomes the Queen. Also, how did you know?”_

“I had...a source. It doesn’t matter we need to send her back.”

“ _So I have an idea. What if I just ask her to stop impersonating the Queen? History goes back to the way it was, and we don’t have to send her to hell.”_

“Ray, so far we’ve learned that unicorns are homicidal maniacs and fairy godmothers are psychopaths. And they’re supposed to be the nice ones.”

“Ray, mate, listen to me.” Raven steps forward. “There’s a reason she was there; no one is sent to Hell unless they did something that earned them a spot there.”

“And these shapeshifting bastards- they put the rest to shame. We’re talking killing sprees, world wars, you name it.”

“ _Yeah, but she’s not doing any of that.”_

“She’s manipulating you. Don’t fall for it, mate.” Raven runs a hand through her hair, it’s too late.

“Too late. He’s got a tattoo.”

“Please let it be a tramp stamp.” Zari shares a look of agreement with Raven.

“ _She’s not hurting anyone._ ”

“Sit tight, Haircut. We’ll work this out.” Mick ends the call before Ray could finish talking. “He’s in too deep.”

“For once I agree with you.” Raven hits John’s arm, not even looking up from the screen. “Ray has no bloody idea what he’s dealing with.”

“Ray has been doing this a long time. He can handle himself.” Raven shakes her head,

“Sara, if she gets loose, there is little way to stop her. Trust us.”

“Zari, what do you think? Had the shapeshifter gotten to Ray?” Zari doesn’t have to respond. “Yeah. All right, then, squad save the Queen.”

* * *

Raven sticks with Zari as they head into the building. She was already trying to get a sense of the building and so far there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. When they enter the building Raven holds up a hand and let's golden light shine.

“Well, no sign of Ray or the creature, Captain.” Raven looked around, this place was a mess. “Sara? Sara?”

“Hmm. Maybe you should have put a tracker in her comm.” Raven whips around,

“The comms have trackers.” A blue light flares and Raven drops to the ground as Ray fires off shots.

“What the hell, Ray.”

“All right, come on.” Raven shakes her head as he fires. When the thing their hiding behind shrinks Raven moves in front of them, hands glowing with light.

“Stop!” She turns and Ray walks out. Wait a second. “Don’t hurt my friends."

“Your friends are drones.”

“No, they’re better than that.”

“I’m not taking the chance. Especially with that one behind you,” Raven closes her eyes. “No way I’m going back to prison.”

“Atom suit- disassemble.” The suit falls apart and Raven drops her hands. The shifter changes back into the singer from before.

“Guess you're a drone, too.”

“That’s enough,” Raven steps forward. Raven holds a hand up, chanting a quick spell that keeps her in place. “Johnny, send her back to Hell.”

“Hell. Wait, guys, she’s not evil.”

“She stole your suit and tried to kill us, Ray.”

“That’s the ballsiest thing you’ve ever done, Haircut.” Raven snickers, keeping an eye on the shifter in front of them.

“She’s only doing what any one of you would have done if you were cornered.”

“We let her out, this is on us.” John starts chanting and opens the portal,

“Portal’s open, now send the monster through.”

“I’ll show you what a real monster looks like. Like someone who’d rather do what’s easy than figure out what’s right.” She changes into each of them, “Someone who’d send an innocent to hell.”

“Don’t fall for its bloody parlor tricks.”

“Ray said your team’s moral compass is missing. Can you send her to hell?” She changes into a woman in a disco outfit.

“Raven, you know exactly what they’re capable of now, send it through. I can’t keep the portal open forever.”

“No,” Raven stops both her and John’s spell.

“All right we’re gonna figure this out on the ship.”

“Fine. But I'm not letting a shapeshifter on the bloody ship.” Before Raven can stop John he starts chanting. She shakes her head when she realizes what the spell is.

“What did you do to me, you ass?”

“He locked your powers. You can’t shapeshift anymore.” John walks away, ignoring her shouts after him. Her eyes go to Raven,

“You! You can fix me! You have the powers of-” Raven rolls her eyes and darkness gathers on her hands. She blows on it and it spreads into the shifters face knocking her out.

“Thank Father that’s done. She was getting a little annoying. Someone get her, I got the portal.”

* * *

Raven lays down on the steps of the parlour, arm over her eyes as the shifter screams to be let out.

“We can’t just leave her locked in there forever.”

“You are on thin ice in terms of what we can and cannot do. Those punks were a bad influence on you.” Raven looks at Ray as the conversation continues. That’s when she sees it. Nervousness and guilt. He’s hiding something.

“But you don’t know that I was the man who helped Nora Dark escape the Time Bureau.”

“You what?” Raven snickers at Sara’s tone.

“She’s not going to sleep with you, Haircut.” Now she’s full blown laughing.

“That is not why I did it. I just believe she can be a better person. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe she’s a terrible, horrible monster. But I believe she should be given the cancer to find out. Everyone else on this ship had been given a second chance.”

“Look, you better not be wrong about her. But right now we need to deal with our current capital. She cannot stay on the ship.”

“Especially not with Amaya’s face. It’s freakin creepy.”

“You broke her. You fix her weasel. Make her not Amaya again.”

“Spell, doesn’t work like that, Womble. I took away her power to transform.” John looks down at Raven, “It’s like clipping an angel’s wings. You can’t exactly unclip them.”

“Don’t I know it,” she mutters back. Reaching up to pat his arm.

“Raven can do it. Charlie said you had the power to,”

“Nope.” She calls out, “Not happening.”

“What exactly was all that she was talking about Raven?” Zari asks and the red haired woman could feel John’s glare going to the people around the room.

“Ray,” Raven says while sitting up. The man turns to her. She plays with one of her rings. “You believe in second chances?”

“Yeah, I do.” Raven gets up and pats his shoulder,

“Never change.” She turns on her heel and heads back to the library. Maybe reading would be able to help her forget. If that doesn’t work then there’s always scotch.

* * *

When Raven goes back to the parlour for a drink she sees Zari hand John a photo of something. She can’t hear what they’re saying but from John’s body language he’s grateful for it even though he doesn’t say it.

“I know you're there.” Raven shakes her head and walks past Zari, giving her a smile. She sits down next to John and leans her head on his shoulder. She sits there quietly as he drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven in London during Dancing Queen:


	3. Wet Hot American Bummer

Raven walks into the bridge with Killian behind her and wrapped in her fluffy blanket. The blonde with the weird soul from before, Ava, she heard Sara say, is there and Raven ignores them all in favor of collapsing onto the ground.

“We are heading back to the ‘90s to infiltrate a place called Camp Ogawa.” 

“Sneaking into a military camp are we?”

“Actually it’s a summer camp for kids.” Raven snickers,

“Johnny, at a kids camp.” She giggles more and a snort comes out. Because she’s on the floor she can’t see the Legends shocked expressions and John’s smile at her behavior.

“Oh, I loved summer camp. Everyone used to call me, Kid Counselor.” Raven laughs harder, almost rolling on the ground.

“Bet you took that as a compliment, too, didn’t you, mate?”

“Well, because of my leadership skills obviously.” Raven calms herself down and gets up, heading towards the others. John tugs on her blanket and she swats his hand away.

“Right? That’s why?”

“Yup.”

“So, uh, any idea of what kind of foul beast we’re up against, then?” That’s when Raven tunes them out in favor of leaning on John and closing her eyes.

She had been up a lot last night, getting dreams from her father about these escapees. Raven was sure he wasn’t happy when they didn’t send that shifter back and was torturing her by making her appear in his club and playing the piano. Maz seemed to find the whole thing entertaining.

Movement knocks her out of her thoughts and Raven straightens quickly,

“I’m sorry Father, I’ll try my best.” It slips out automatically and she gets four stares in response. “Sorry. I’ve been having trouble sleeping.”

“Raven,”

“I’m alright Johnny. They’re just dreams. He can’t hurt me,” she pats his shoulder. “Permission to stay aboard? That is until you need me.”

“Permission granted.” Raven nods and heads back to her room. She drops down on her bed and looks at Killian.

“ _Meow.”_

“I’m okay, Killian. Just dear old dad getting into my head every night doesn’t help.”

“ _Meow._ ”

“You’re right. Maybe I could use some rest.” Raven pulls her blanket tighter around her and Killian jumps on the bed to lay down next to her. “Hopefully there’s no more visits.” Raven closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

Flames appear in her mind and Raven sighs as she is yet again sent to her father’s club. He is sitting at the piano with a bottle of scotch resting on top and Maz is, again, at the bar.

“I have news for you Little Nightmare.” Raven sits back in her seat. She knew very well that this was her astral form but her father was powerful enough that if he tried to hurt her here it would work. “I’ve decided that it’s okay to let the shifter out, she’s fun.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She tricked one of your...comrades into trapping themselves. Genius. Tell her she’s no longer on the list. Before I change my mind too Darling.” He starts playing and she holds in an eye roll.

“Of course Father.”

“Another warning about this creature, it’s a man.” Raven frowns, not knowing at all what it means before she’s sent back. She sits up with a gasp and looks at Killian, who’s staring back at her. They must have felt the change in her.

She grabs Killian, not even bothering to change out of her black cotton shorts and white shirt, and heads to the lab. She types in a code and sees that the shifter was drinking a bottle of alcohol with Mick laying on the floor. 

“A party,” Raven sets Killian down. “And you didn’t invite me?”

“You have a cat?” Raven tuts,

“Not a cat.” She walks over and takes the bottle from Mick’s hand, knocking it back. “So are we sharing stories about being trapped because I bet I have all of you beat.”

The shifter scoffs at her. “Where I was it felt like 500 years.” Raven looks down, she knows time passes differently in Hell. “Time worked differently in that realm.”

“Oh, I’ve been in a lot of cages, but not a magical one.” Mick says as Raven sits down next to him and Killian crawls into her lap. “What was it like?”

“The inside of my cage was a constant battle between creatures from your worst nightmare.” The shifter looks right at Raven, “I, uh, got to know some of them better than I wanted to. It was a dism and a dark dimension, like nothing here on Earth. And I’ll be damned if I’m ever going back.” Raven hands Mick his bottle back so he can tap it against hers,

“Well, cheers to that.” Raven locks eyes with the shifter.

“Well Charlie looks like you won’t have to worry about that happening.” Charlie stares at her with wide eyes. “My father likes to shake things up.”

* * *

Raven was laying down next to the field when Zari walked in with Mick behind here. “All right our team is dealing with something called a shtriga.” Raven sits up quickly and turns to Charlie,

“If you know anything tell them.”

“Oh, a shtriga. Very intelligent and very deadly. If you want my help, it’s going to cost you.”

“How about not sending you back to hell?”

“According to legend, shtrigas are nasty old women but the one that I met in prison was a beautiful,” Raven’s father’s words come back to her.

“It’s a man.” She turns to Zari, “tell them this one is a male.”

“Hm?” Raven sees Mick press a button and the field goes down,

“What the hell are you doing? Hey, you don't have a bathroom break since, now or ever since you tried to break my face.”

“It is now or never.” Raven rubs her temple,

“It’s too early for this and I'm not at all drunk. Tell them about the dude Zari.”

She sighs, “Guys, this shtriga thing is not an old woman. You are looking for a handsome dude.” Raven leaves after that and heads to the parlor, leaving the rest of them to deal with this mess.

* * *

She’s sitting in the chair with her second drink, Mick is in another and Zari is typing away when Sara and Ava come back.

“Couldn’t help but notice our magical friend is not where she is supposed to be.”

“Oh, she’s not? Rory, do you know anything about that.”

Mick clears his throat. “You don’t pay me enough to be a stinkin prison guard.”

“I don’t pay you anything.”

“Well, I let the fake Amaya go.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Oh, in order to...have an extreme makeover.” Raven whistles when she sees Charlie.

“Thanks for the shtriga tip.”

“Well, if you had your hand full with a shtriga, I figured you’d need my help with whatever you plebs face next.” Raven frowns. Plebs?

“Sounds like a mutually beneficial partnership.”

“One condition though, I never set foot in that cage ever again.” Sara agrees. “Now that I’m not going back to hell.”

“Wait what?” Charlie grins and looks back at Raven who shakes her head. Raven looks around notices something,

“Where’s Johnny?” One look from Sara has her running to the med bay where she sees John hooked up to the chair. 

“Bloody hell Johnny, what happened?” She walks towards him and takes the cigarette out of his mouth.

“John, what you did out there was pretty selfless. I told you you were good.” Raven looks up at Ray then holds a hand above John’s chest, it glows gold as she bends the light to heal what she can.

Raven steps back and runs a hand through his hair. “Get some rest Johnny.”

“Gideon,” Sara says as she walks up. “Give him the good stuff.”

“Oh, Gideon. That’s nice, love. We should party…” Raven smiles,

“I’ve done what I can but my magic is not usually used for healing, it’s more...dark. Whatever he did to save whoever, it was powerful. You're going to need someone else.” A hopeful looks crosses Ray’s eyes.

“I know someone who can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On The Ship With Charlie and Mick in Wet Hot American Bummer:  
> 


	4. Tagumo Attacks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short

Raven opens her eyes when she hears footsteps. She looks up and sees Sara and Ray, both are looking at her in shock.

“What?”

“Did you sleep here?” Raven rolls her eyes and sets Killian down so she could get up from the chair. She didn’t sleep here exactly, just got here early and fell asleep in the chair.

“I got here early. Did you find someone who can help him? Magic is the only thing helping him but it can’t be mine.”

“Why not, I saw the gold light thing.” Raven laughs a bit, eyes running over John’s form.

“Yes  _ one _ of the things I control is light which can be used for healing if you know how but the light is a small part. Because of my...past, let’s call it that, I have more darkness.” Raven claps her hands together, “So who did you find.”

“Nora Darhk.” Raven thinks about it then nods,

“Should work. You find her, I’m going to get a drink.” Raven heads off to the parlor and that’s when the fugitive alarm goes off. Raven walks into the parlour, not really listening to what Sara was saying. There were no full bottles.

There were no drinks and John was hurt, her Johnny. What was she going to do? Raven sits down in the chair, motioning for Zari to head on without her and leans back. Footsteps come close and Raven turns to see Ray standing there.

“What’s up Palmer?”

“I was hoping you’d come with me to get Nora. In case she needs some magical help.”

She gets up and fixes her jacket. “Anything that helps Johnny.”

“You two are pretty close.” Raven turns to glare at him. “Sorry, I was just making conversation.”

“Johnny and I, we’re complicated Ray.” She opens up a portal to Virginia. Perk of being a daughter of the Devil, she’s been to pretty much everywhere. “Come on.”

This fair makes Raven want to stab someone with that plastic sword they just passed. She spots a booth with alcohol and heads over, when Raven looks back Ray is not in sight. She curses and looks in each tent. She finds Ray with Nora, the woman has a hand over her chest. Keeping one hand on her drink Raven walks over to the pair, Ray clearly needs some help.

“Raven,” Nora breathes as the red haired woman crosses her arms and looks right at Nora.

“We need your help.”

* * *

Raven leans against the doorframe as Nora looks over John. She watches as Nora scans John, the magic bright red instead of her purple and John’s gold.

“Can you save him?”

“Life force is the most potent form of energy in the universe, and he’s like a battery about to run out of charge.” Raven sighs,

“We know that Nora but can  _ you _ save him? We all know I bloody can’t.”

“He already knew,” Raven snaps her head to John. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“What? And help push you off the wagon? You're clean, Nora. It’s best we keep you that way.” Ray pulls Nora aside and Raven glares down at John.

“You knew?”

“Aye.” She rolls her eyes,

“Of course you knew. Johnny, if Nora can’t help you and you die. I...my father, you know what will happen.”

“Bound to happen sooner or later love.” When Ray and Nora come back and the woman gets ready to help John but Raven catches her wrist to stop her.

“Nora, listen to me okay? Ray may be smart but he has no idea what he’s about to do. Choosing a life of magic, you're either all in or you're not. And you know it never leads to a happy ending.” Raven changes her grip on Nora’s hand and shows Nora a flash of her mother, smiling and carefree.

“So if you're going to do this, you don’t do it for Ray or Johnny. You do it for you, all right? It’s your choice.” When Ray comes back Raven moves to Ray’s other side. She watches carefully as Nora’s life force is transferred to John’s, ready to step in at any moment.

When it works without either one of them dying and John’s skin is back to a normal color, Raven relaxes. She rolls her eyes as John tries to do his tie and smacks his hands out of the way, doing it herself.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hunky- dory, love.” Raven shakes her head, a smile coming across her face. “You know, in fact, I feel like I have a new lease on life. How are you feeling?”

“Better. You know, my whole life, I always believed my power was evil.” Raven looked over at her, she understood that. “And then my dad died, and I feared using it. But I saved you, and for the first time in my life, my magic doesn’t scare me.”

“Good.”

“Raven, that woman I saw?” John gives Raven a look. “Who was she?”

“My past.” The doors open and Raven moves out of the way so John could talk to Ray. “Nora, thank you. I’m sorry about the first time we met, it's not the best way to leave an impression on people.”

“It’s okay Raven.” She smiles and holds out a hand for Nora to shake. Raven sees the conflicting colors in her aura, she had a good idea about what’s going to happen.

“Gonna have a smoke. Raven?” She laughs at Ray’s expression and follows John out. Raven doesn’t go after John instead she heads to her room and goes to the black chest she brought.

Raven draws an open rune on the chest and carefully moves the top in. She reaches in and takes out her mother’s necklace. Raven closes her eyes and like a thousand times before, she loses herself in the memory.

_ “Luci, what’s this?” Long red curls tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing just jeans and a black hoodie, everyday clothes. No one would expect that she would attract the Devil. _

_ “A gift for you Darling.” Her mother smiles and takes the box, eyes widening when she sees the diamonds. A shining ring at the center of it. _

_ “I can’t have this. It’s way too much and I,” _

_ “You deserve it Amara.” Her mother smiles and presses a kiss to her father’s cheek. _

_ “Can you help me put it on?” _

_ “Of course Darling.” _ Raven snaps out of the memory and wipes a few tears away. She did all that she could, she warned Nora and the witch still went down this road. If Nora was going to choose a life of magic then Raven was going to help her through if she needed it. It’s the least she could do for the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renaissance Fair with Ray in Tagumo Attacks:


	5. Tender Is The Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I could post two since they're short. Have a nice day, or night if you're reading this then, y'all!

“We are so not ready for guests. _ ” _ Raven looks over at Zari from the table. Sara had called and told them that Nate was coming. “Surprise inspection from Nate’s dad.”

“We’re bloody screwed.” Raven says through laughs and goes back to her donut. She looks around the room, “Where’s Killian?”

“Um, you may get in trouble for pets.” Raven crinkles her nose,

“Killian is not my pet. But I swear if they get kicked off the ship I’m unleashing hell on that old man.” Raven grabs her food and heads off in search of her familiar. Raven finds Killian in her room and grins, they were perched up on one her bed with their tail swinging in a hypnotic motion.

“ _ Meow. _ ”

“Yes I know he is coming and I will not let him take you away.” Raven sets her donut down and picks up Killian, scratching them under the chin.

“ _ Meow. _ ” Raven snickers,

“Yeah. I want to see Nate’s reaction to Charlie too.” She turns and opens her door to find that the group was all outside. 

“Is that a cat?”

“ _M_ _ eow. _ ” Raven laughs, ignoring the stares from the heroes. 

“Has he seen the lab yet?” Mick asks and Nate motions for his dad to follow him to the place he’s supposed to avoid. As they walk, Ray, Sara and Zari try to distract him but it’s not working. When Nate sees Charlie a smile so genuine comes across his face and Raven kind of feels back for him.

He rushes in and pulls her into a hug, ignoring the others' words of protest. Charlie looks all kinds of pissed as she pulls her headphones down.

“You look beautiful.”

“Get you stinking mitts off of me, you knob.” Charlie punches him in the face and Raven laughs hard as she follows the others out to the parlour.

Raven sits down on the steps, keeping Killian in her lap and calls for Mick to pour her a drink. And alarm goes off and Raven sighs as the rest of the team walk into the room,

“Hey, Legends you hear that?”

“We got a hit on the magic- o- meter.”

“Oh, where in history are we gonna end up next?”

“Where will it be, the Wild West, medieval China, or...Paris in the Roaring Twenties? Gideon plot a course?”

“Explain to me how this magic- o meter works.”

“Thingy goes beep and we kick ass.” Raven nods, agreeing with Mick’s words. It was an accurate representation. Zari swoops in to make it more official sounding and so far it seems to be working.

“And it takes six of you to do that?” Hank asks.

“Seven if you count Amaya.” Raven glares at Ray, not helping.

“ _ Eight if you count me. _ ”

“Sounds a little,” Hank clicks a pen. “Inefficient.”

“Which is why we separate into two very important teams.” Raven winks at Sara, nice save. “Zee, John, Raven, Ray and Amaya will stay on the ship to quarterback while the rest of us go in search of whatever is wreaking havoc on gay Paree.”

“I thought that was, uh, inpolitically correct.” Maybe Mick didn’t need that drink.

“Politically incorrect.” As Nate heads to talk to his dad Raven gets up, waves to the group and heads back to her room. If they were going to be in the 1920s of all places, Raven was not just going to wait on the ship. Her father spoke fondly of this time and she wanted to see what made him love it so much.

Raven opens up the chest and pulls out her mother's 1920s outfit. She runs her hands carefully over the material and heads to the screen to change. When she comes back she looks at herself in the mirror. She looked just like her mother. Raven grabs the hat and then makes a portal into the street. She creates a quick tracking rune to find Sara’s soul and footsteps made of purple light appear, they were in the catacombs. Raven mutters a quick spell, changing her hair to a dark black and follows the footsteps.

When she gets there she sees Sara holding a gun with Hank and Mick and a dude with a weird mustache. She drops her glamour and walks towards the group.

“Raven? What are you doing here?” Sara hisses but Raven waves her off in favor of bending the light in the hallway to make it brighter. A distant growl goes through the room and Raven steps forward.

“The drunk painter was right. The creature is hiding in the Catacombs.” Oh great, Hemingway. Apparently he screwed over her father when he was here.

“And it's getting closer.”

“We need a plan. We have no idea what this thing is and if it can even be stopped with bullets.”

“I’ve found that in life, the shortest answer is doing the thing.” Hemingway loads a bullet and starts walking.

“Let’s do this thing,” Hank follows after. Raven rolls her eyes,

“Can we tone down the testosterone.” She follows after them, making sure they didn’t die because her father would hate dealing with souls early.

Raven runs her fingers along the wall as they walk, trying to find some signature of the soul in this place. If she found some hint to the soul then she would be able to figure out what creature is exactly here. Another growl comes out and she takes her hands off the wall.

“Do you hear that?” A snarl echoes through the room and Raven sees footsteps.

“Bloody hell,” Raven says when she sees what it is. “A Minotaur.”

“There it is, awaiting the fight.” Mick goes to shoot but Hemingway stops him, “I got this! Mine’s longer.” He fires and the Minotaur blocks it. Sara goes to fight it and Raven starts her portal,

“Fall back!”

“Wait, I’ve got the shot.” Hank moves to shoot but the Minotaur causes him to get a cut and the gun to break in half. Raven stops the portal and moves in front of the group. She moves her hands in a circular motion, causing the shadows to get bigger until the room is sent into complete darkness.

Raven holds up a finger, letting light flare and leads them out of Catacombs. As soon as they're out she turns to Hemingway and slaps him.

“That’s from my father, you bloody wanker.” She creates a portal and they step through. They’re right in the med bay so while Sara starts to lead Hank to the chair Raven turns on her heel,  “If you’ll excuse me we have to come up with a way to catch a Minotaur.” 

* * *

“Heard you met Hemingway.” John says as soon as she walks in. She’s told him about how much her father hated Hemingway.

She grabs a book and flips through it, “I slapped him already. Come up with anything? I don’t want to hurt the Minotaur.”

“That’s why I found this.” John slides over a book and Raven looks at the page with a smile. John starts making the scent but something keeps nagging her.

When Sara, Nate and Charlie walk in it comes to her. Raven gets up quickly and scans the shelves, looking for the book. She finds it and immediately starts flipping through it for the story.

“It’s good, but we still need a way to tame it and get it to the Bureau.”

“Way ahead of you Captain.” Raven hands the book to Nate, “I’ve heard this story before. ‘To ease the Minotaur’s rage, his mother would play him a lullaby on a lute built by Daedalus.’”

“That’s it, well lure the Minotaur out and lull it to sleep.” Sara said and Nate turns to Raven,

“You memorized all of that.” Raven waves Nate’s question off and looks right at Charlie for approval.

“No one gets hurt, not even the Minotaur.”

“And then we’ll have a pizza party.”

* * *

Raven walks into the cafe, heading straight for the bar and orders a drink. She listens to Hemingway spout a bunch of rubbish about standing up to Minotaur and killing it. She lets a laugh loose when it walks in and everyone starts losing their bloody minds.

“Oi, fuzz ball!” John holds up the scent. “Have a nice little whiff of this, will you?” The Minotaur calms down and Raven sees Hemingway pull out a gun. She drops her drink and runs, moving his wrist up so that the shot hits the ceiling.

“I warn you I will strike a woman!” He goes to smack her but Raven reaches out and presses her hand to his face, purple spreads and his eyes roll up into his head before he drops to the ground.

“Uh, guys!” The Minotaur hits Nate and he goes flying back. Raven claps her hands together, chanting a spell and when it appears she pushes it words the creature, locking him in place.

“Someone better bloody do something, I can’t hold her forever.” The spell starts to flicker, Raven really doesn’t want to use her dad’s magic. The spell ends and Raven drops to the ground when he swings his axe in her direction. Sara throws a bottle at him, getting his attention.

“Get behind the bar!”

“Good idea.” When the people grab a glass and a bottle of alcohol, Raven laughs at Sara’s expression.

“Sara!” The blonde jumps behind the bar for cover as the Minotaur swings it's axe.

“Hey,” Hank yells. “Your fight is with me!” The Minotaur starts towards him but Nate gets its attention but holding up the red tablecloth.

“Torro!” The Minotaur charges and pushes Nate up against a pillar. His steel skin fades away and there’s nothing stopping his windpipe from being crushed.

“Over here!” Hank yells and the Minotaur throws Nate on the ground. Hank starts playing the guitar and the Minotaur walks closer, but there’s no rush to his steps. Raven gets up and walks over to Nate. She holds out a hand and lets her magic scan Nate, there wasn’t anything major hurt.

He walks towards his father as he plays and Raven could see the Minotaur’s aura change into peace. When he dips backwards she quickly starts a spell that would slow him down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

“Now, that is how you finish a Legends mission.” Sara says with a smile. Raven bends down and draws a rune on the Minotaur’s body, causing him to float up. She creates a portal for them to walk through it.

* * *

“It’s a pizza party!”

“Hey!”

“Welcome back, ugly.”

“Yes, what other bright ideas are you gonna leave us with before you bugger off?” Raven grabs a bottle from the box Nate places on the table. She was sitting next to Ray, Killian had taken the spot next to John.

“Softball team.”

“Oh, no, only electronic sports.” Raven tips her drink in Zari’s direction, fully agreeing with that statement.

“Piñata Fridays.”

“How many times do I have to say no to that?”

“Unionizing.”

“Ooh. Don’t let Hank hear you say that.” Raven snickers and grabs another bottle, getting up to hand it to Charlie.

“You know, it’s still weird not having you around.”

“Aw, man, I’ll always be right there, big guy, in that giant heart of yours.” Nate places a hand on Ray’s shoulder. Maybe this team isn’t going to be so bad, Raven thinks. She’s already having a lot of fun already.

“And I’ll be at the Bureau so you guys can literally stop by whenever you want.”

“Mhm.”

Nate clears his throat, “But, you know, before I go, I do want to say one thing. When I first stepped onto this ship, I was, you know, trying to get away from all my baggage back home, and I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, Hemingway once wrote, “Can’t get away from yourself by moving from one place to another.” And thanks to you guys, I don’t have to run anymore.Being here with all of you has turned me into the man I need to be, and, uh, this place is special.”

“And you never know when it’s gonna be over. So I say, Legends, enjoy the ride while it lasts.”

“Here, here. Cheers.” Nate walks over to Charlie and Raven,

“You’ll find your place here, I know I did.” He holds up his bottle and they tap theirs in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress that belong to Amara Casewell


	6. Hell No, Dolly

Raven walks into the kitchen with blurry eyesight, only wanting one thing at this time of the day. She trudges to the food machine thingy and grumbles for Gideon to make a donut when she turns around she almost drops it,

“Holy Heaven.”

“I had Gideon stimulate my hair follicles to grow it overnight.” Raven sees Zari’s equally disturbed face. “I read in one of Nora’s letters that she had a thing for mustaches, so I…”

“Sorry, but how are we all being so blase about the diary.” And on that note Raven leaves and heads off to the library. She drops into the seat and starts on her donut. That’s when the lights flicker, Raven sighs and looks up at her father.

“Hello Little Nightmare.”

“Father, it’s nice to see you.”

“I need you to do a little favor.” Raven sighs and looks around for Killian. Their nowhere in sight. “It has to do with your familiar.”

“What did you do to Killian Father?” He has the nerve to grin, of course he does.

“No worries Pet, I just borrowed him but it seems I have got myself in a bit of a jam. He’s in that Bureau place you send the creatures to.” She could see the distaste on her father’s face.

“Father, I’ve been working to send them there because it’s easier for them to manage. When everyone is together I’ll send them back.”

“As long as they go where they belong in the end. Do hurry up, we don’t need that little one causing a stir do we?” The lights flicker again and Raven wants to slam her head into the table.

When Sara calls for a meeting Raven makes her way to the bridge, that’s when she sees that everyone is dressed up. Oh no.

“We have a fugitive serial killer and it’s a weird one.”

“Yeah, it says here that all of the victims were wealthy blonde ladies stabbed to death inside their locked bedrooms. Spooky.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. Blonde killed in locked rooms. That’s the MO of,”

“Mike the Spike.” Raven finishes. They all look at her. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She was there for that ruling and it was not pretty.

“New Orleans is a crap town. Although anything’s better than that tush tickler.” Raven knows exactly why John wants to avoid New Orleans.

“This?” Ray looks so heartbroken.

“Well, the cops pinned it on voodoo priestess Marie Laveau, one of the only women of color with power living in 1856. Surprise, surprise.”

“You stole my diary, weasel.” Mick calls out, looking pissed. Raven holds her hand up in innocence. John, however, turns around,

“Oh, you mean the one that you nicked from my trunk? That one, eh?”

“Gentleman, gentleman, gentleman. I ‘mustache’ you both to cam down.”

“Get out of my way or I’ll knock that fur ball off your lip.” Looks like Mick didn’t like it either.

“I confiscated the diary. It’s Time Bureau property now.” Raven claps her hands together,

“Speaking of the Time Bureau. I can’t join you all on this nice trip. I have some...business to attend too.”

“And that is?” Raven shares a look with John before turning to Sara.

“Something my father wants me to do. It shouldn’t take long, I wish you luck. Johnny knows how to reach me if you need help.” Raven offers them a two fingered salute and heads off to her room to change.

She opens up her chest and pulls out her dagger, just in case. Raven puts the sheath around her thigh then sticks the weapon in. She creates a portal and walks through it, finding herself in the middle of the hallway at the Bureau. She looks around and spots Nate talking to some woman then sees Gary. Raven heads the other way, looking for a map or something to the cells.

When she couldn’t find one, Raven draws a tracking rune to look for Killian. She follows it and comes to a dead end where there’s just one door. Raven presses her hand to it and mutters a spell, going through the material and coming out on the other side. Her familiar was sitting in a cage, staring right at her.

“ _ Meow. _ ” Raven’s heart breaks. She moves to get closer when a shadow comes around the room, it moves straight for her and Raven pulls her dagger out quickly and stabs it. What exactly did her father do?

“Hold on okay,” another demon swoops down and Raven ducks, heading for the field. Her hand glows purple and it falls down, Killian jumps down at her feet. When the shadows come at her again, she picks up Killian and stabs it. Raven holds her hands out and purple flashes around the room, killing any other demons. She creates a quick portal and jumps through, landing back on the ship on her back.

“What the hell.” She opens her eyes to see John, Zari and Charlie standing there.

“We have a problem.”

“Can it wait, John was going to tell us something.” Raven sighs but stands and moves to sit on the table.

“Six months ago I met him. Desmond.” Ravens head shoots up. She’s heard a little about him when she’s sent to Hell. “And that first night was like a second line had marched into my useless heart and breath some life into it again. Desmond knew who I was, exactly what I’d done, and he didn’t care. So I was all in. Rented an apartment.”

“And then this demon shows up. Neron.” Raven tenses, she knows that name. “Wanted me to help him usurp the triumvirate ruling hell.”

“Well, he must have had something on you to expect that.”

“The deed to my soul. When I die, the bastard owns me. And he’s already worked out lots of...excruciating torments for yours truly in the inferno. So, naturally, I told Neron to piss off. I begged Dez to run. I knew that Neron would use him against me. 

“The bloody fool didn’t listen. So Neron… dragged Dez to hell because of me. I didn’t think there was a way I could save him.”

“That’s the thing about time travel right?” Zari tells him. “There’s always a way.”

“I joined the Legends thinking I could outrun my guilt, but being back in New Orleans, I realize… I was taking the coward’s way out. So I had to save him.”

“So, now that you know what we were up to, can you explain why it didn't work?”

“Some points in history are fixed, maybe John and Desmond were supposed to meet. Look, I'm going to do everything I can to save Desmond and keep history intact.”

“You do that love.” Zari gives John a sad smile and then leaves. Raven hops off the table,

“I have someone I need to speak to. If the others ask, say I’m still working all right?” They both nod and Raven begins chanting, knowing her eyes are turning fully black and there are streaks of purple spreading out from her body. She feels her father's symbol burning in her brow before disappears in a flash of red flames and reappears in her father’s throne room.

Raven crinkles her nose at the smell, someone must have gotten smote again. It was a common punishment for the demons working for her father. He also did it when he was bored as well. The door slams open and Raven walks down the steps to meet her father, she bows deeply. There was dust over his suit, he must have just gotten back.

When she looked back up Raven saw the angered look in her father’s eyes. So he must’ve heard about Neron then. He hated when people tried to take away his power.

“I see you got Killian back.”

“Yes, and when I went there were a few demons guarding him.” Raven crosses her arms, “I also found out that Neron has Johnny’s soul deed. I thought that was locked up tight.”

“It seems that the people here aren’t as faithful as they seem.” Her father brushes himself off and Raven tilts her, he never did that. Something happened.

“Father, are you all right?”

“Raven,” he walks over and puts an arm around her shoulders. She tenses. Her father was never affectionate. “I’ve been giving you your space and as you know I have been working with a detective.”

“Chloe Decker.” Raven answers, she’s heard stories about this woman. “Father if you have feelings for her, it’s all right. You deserve happiness.”

“Don’t be silly, I don’t have feelings for her.” He steers her through a pair of open doors. “She’s just fascinating, she’s able to resist my charm and somehow I bleed in her presence.”

“I’m sorry, bleed? What happened Father?” He motions for her to sit,

“In one of our first outings together I was shot and it actually hurt me!”

“You’re...excited about this?”

“Well of bloody course, she makes me mortal.” Her father turns around and Raven’s eyes go to the place his wings were. The scars were hidden by his suit but Raven had seen them before. “Of course that can be a bad thing.”

“Father, does she know you have a child?” He freezes so that answers that question. “Anyways, is there a way to get Johnny’s deed back to where it belongs?”

“Well, I would go for killing Neron. If you kill that bloody poser then I guess I can overlook a few creatures currently missing.” Raven grins,

“Thanks Da...Father.”

“Raise Hell, Little Nightmare.” Raven erupts into flames and she appears in the parlour of the Waverider.

Raven looks around and sees both Sara and John staring at her. She waves then moves to pour herself a drink.

“So you just came out of flames and aren’t going to say anything.”

“I’m a witch, simple explanation. The details aren’t important. However, what is important is I know a way to get Johnny’s soul deed back. As well as keeping our moral compass.” Raven turns to her friend, “Had a quick chat with my dad.”

“You were gone for most of the day.” Raven waves Sara’s words off,

“By the looks on your faces I’m guessing Johnny told you about his demon problem. Well you see my father isn’t too happy that Neron is trying to disrupt Hell.”

“Someone gave him your soul deed Johnny, Neron’s got connections and whoever they are don’t seem scared of my father.”

“There in for a surprise.” Raven laughs, he was right. Gambling with the Devil never ended well for you.

“What are you trying to say?” Raven turns to Sara,

“I am a half breed, half mortal and half demon. My father is very...influential in Hell and he’s not happy with the ways things are going. He wants Neron gone but the thing is Neron likes to make people suffer so if we’re doing this we have to be smart about it.”

“And my soul deed.”

“If you kill Neron he loses it but you have to make sure  _ you _ get it, there can’t be anyone getting it for you Johnny. You and I both know I only have so much pull.”

“And why is that?” Raven closes her eyes, “You can trust us Raven.”

“Sara what I’m about to tell you can’t leave this room.” The Captain nods and Raven tightens her grip on the glass. “I’m the Devil’s daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To visit the Bureau in Hell, No Dolly:


	7. Lucha de Apuestas

Raven walks with Mick, Sara, John and Mona down the streets of Mexico. They were looking for the Kaupe. They stop outside of a building and Raven looks it over, a grin smile comes across her face. She knows this place, a demon Maz was tracking hid out here once.

“Oh, it sounds like a real party.” Raven elbows John as they head down the stairs. 

“As long as there’s beer.”

“The detector must be wrong. There’s no way Konane could hide in a place like this.” Raven looks around and then she spots the sign, she taps Sara’s arm and then points to the wall.

“Are you sure about that? El Lobo.” Raven doesn’t want to see Mona’s face. She also didn’t want to look to see her sad and confused aura. “The Kaupe isn’t hiding. He’s the main event.”

The group makes their way closer to the ring and Raven watches the fight continue. When they split up she heads off with Sara and John, she didn’t want to see anymore of Mona’s aura. Raven flags down a waiter and John orders

“Hey, we’re working. We can’t afford any screw- ups on this one. We got to bag this guy quick.” Raven sighs but puts her drink down. Sara was keeping her secret.

“Got to stay Sharpe you mean.” Sara glares at John as Raven hides her smile.

“Los Dos Demonios!” The announcer says and the crowd starts booing, huh.

“Oh chillax love, El Lobo ain’t going nowhere.”

“It’s true, he’s impossible to get rid of. I tried over and over. He won’t go away.”

“Hold the bloody phone. Are you El Cura?” Raven shares a look with Sara,

“Oh, you know this guy?”

“Anyone who knows anything about Mexican culture knows El Cura, the legendary luchador and movie star.”

“Nope.” Raven heads off with Sara, leaving John to fanboy over this man. Raven watches as Kuape fights the twins. When he jumps off the strings and flips back and lands on one of the twins. Raven winces at the sound it makes. When the guy that John was walking to enters the ring Sara and Raven make their way back to the blonde.

When the announcer calls for people to get their tickets everyone from the stands makes their ways down. Mick shouts something to who Raven thinks is Mona over the comms and the trio makes their way to the other group.

“Damn it, Mona’s going to get herself trampled.” Sara goes to help her up but Raven pulls her back. The Kaupe jumps into the crowd and picks Mona up and he runs out of there.

“You can say what you will, but that Kaupe, he’s a real gent in my book.” John goes to smoke but Sara flicks the cigarette from his mouth before he can light it.  Raven shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to find Mona’s kind soul. “I got her. She’s not far from here.”

Raven leads that way to the hideout and when they get there the Kaupe isn’t in sight. Someone else is.

“Where is he, Mona?”

“He’s gone. You scared him off.”

“We just want to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, love.”

“He isn’t like that. He’s sweet, and gentle.” Raven shifts a bit, uncomfortable as her tone. She was in love with him. Raven plays with one of her necklaces, this was going to get complicated.

“He won’t hurt any-” A loud roar comes across and before Raven can even start a spell she’s thrown up in the air. Raven lands on her back with a gasp, she’s pretty sure she had hit a rock but that’s not important.

“Konane, stop!” Raven turns herself over and sees that he actually did stop. He had a bright pink aura as well, so the feelings went both ways. Raven sees him fall and sits up more, Sara was holding a dart gun.

* * *

After helping get Konane to the lab, Raven heads straight for the parlour and pours herself a drink. She collapses down in a chair and Killian jumps in her lap. Raven smiles and pets their head then takes a sip. She made a face, this was not scotch.

When Ray comes in with Charlie and John behind him she’s about to bolt but Killian makes a threatening noise and she stays put. Ray hands her some cards,

“After your recent unfortunate misadventures in time travel, I created a team- building card game to help you learn the dos and don’ts of our prior missions.”

“I wasn’t even there for that, mate.” Raven calls out, hoping that would get her out of this.

“But you're still part of the team. I’m calling it Cards to Save the Timeline! Fun way to learn from your mistakes, right?”

“ _ Meow. _ ” Raven snickers, giving Killian a good scratch behind the ears for that burn.

“Oh, you’ve got to be joking. Vandal Savage. That’s a real name?”

“And here’s me, thinking that Damien Darhk’s moniker was a touch on the nose.”

“ _ Sorry to interrupt, but I’m detecting a disturbance in the timeline.” _

“Oh, thank Father.” Raven gets up and sets Killian back in the chair, heading to the screen.

“ _ In the wake of El Lobo’s sudden disappearance from the Lucha Libre’s scene, rumors spread of government censorship. Countrywide protests erupted, and dozens were killed in the ensuing riots.” _

“I’m sure we can figure something out once Sara gets back. In the meantime, it’s game time!” The trio shares a look before turning around,

“Aw, come off it.”

“I mean, weren’t you just nattering on about team- building experiences?” Charlie elbows Raven,

“Well, let’s go out there and actually fix something.” Raven adds with a bright smile.

“Well, yeah, but Sara said to stay on the ship.” They turn to John.

“Oh, come on Raymondo. This isn’t just important for some dusty old history book. This is important for the people of Mexico. All we have to do is make sure the  _ luchas de apuestas _ fight goes on and make sure that El Cura comes out on top.”

“A grand finale.” Raven says, throwing in some jazz hands.

Charlie moves to his other side. “Aw, come on, Rayge.” 

“Come on, Rayge.”

“Let’s give the people what they want.”

“Let’s give them what they need.”

“Ah...let’s prepare ourselves to wrestle!” Raven hides her laughter at the outburst. “Or we could just go.”

* * *

Raven sits in the stands next to Charlie and watches the fight with careful eyes. She knew something was supposed to happen so that El Cura won the fight. When he uses the ring to kick Konane in the face both Raven and Charlie stand up to cheer. Raven notices something in the crowd and winces, it’s the Time Bureau.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is an emergency evacuation. Please exit the building in an orderly fashion.” The people go to leave but the Legends and Raven stay seated, not sure how to proceed.

“ _ We, uh, have some uninvited guests here, Sara.” _

“ _ Give them hell. That’s an order. _ ” Raven grins and starts to move down the stands when Ray smacks one with a chair.

“No outside interference.”

“Finally! A real fight!” The music starts up again. Raven and Charlie head down to the two by the mic. Raven punches one in the face and blows a sleeping spell in the others. She hands Charlie the mic,

“These dudes are trying to censor us. But we ain’t gonna stand for that, are we?” Cheers go through the crowd as Charlie narrates to work the crowd into thinking this was a part of the fight. 

Raven grabs the chair and hits an agent in the back with it. When an agent in the ring pulls out a gun to shoot Konane, El Cura flips off the ring and lands on the agent. Raven cheers, the lights in the building getting brighter. Charlie hops off the table and they head over to John,

“Well, I reckon we should team- build like this more often, Legends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mexico City 1961 in Lucha de Apuestas:


	8. The Getaway

Raven watches from the ship as the team heads in and Nixon. Apparently something was causing him to tell the truth. Sara’s voice comes over the comms. “ _ We got the cargo. We’re on our way.”  _

“Well, let’s figure out what loses his tongue and get the hell out of here, shall we?” John turns to Raven who stands and heads to the monitor. She looks Mona over. Mona was definitely hiding something, whatever it was was scaring her too. Raven just wasn’t sure how to bring it up to the girl.

The sound of a portal opening draws their attention and Zari and Nate come running into the room.

“Listen you guys can’t be here. The Bureau’s onto you.”

“Ah, good. Time for a pig roast.”

“No one’s roasting anyone. And it’s not just The Bureau. It’s my dad and he’s got backup. Go.”

“No, not again.” Mona runs out and Raven gives Zari a wave before heading after the girl. Raven opens up a portal into the medical center Ray and Sara are at.

“What’s going on?”

“Nate’s old man commandeered the ship.”

“There they are! All units, converge on my position.” The man runs this way and Raven sighs.

“Okay, take the stairs. Get Nixion.” John moves to the door handles,

“ _ Ignis- sa. _ ” The metals turn orange and Raven draws a rune on the door to keep on fire, just as a backup. They follow the others down the stairs and walk quickly out of the building.

“How are we going to get distance between the six of us and a kidnapped Nixon?”

“There. There’s our getaway.” Raven makes a face at the van.

“That’s a bit on the nose, no?”

“We left subtlety back in Mexico.” Raven crinkles her nose,

“I like my leather jackets thank you very much.” They head to the van and Raven draws an open rune on the door and everyone gets in. She shuts the door and takes the seat next to Mona as Ray takes off down the road.

Raven keeps an eye on Mona as they go. Something was definitely wrong with her but Mona was struggling on how to get it out. Raven goes to ask what's wrong but the girl moves up front to talk to Sara.

“ _ Meow. _ ” Raven looks in the back and sees,

“Killian! Aw there you are mate.” They walk over and Raven picks up her familiar, scratching them under the chin.

“We are going to Disney World.” Raven makes a face, ew.

“Yawn. Haven’t we been tortured enough?”

“I mean, we are going to fix Nixon in time to get him to Florida to lie his ass off. We are not gonna let anything stop us from what we set out to do. Mick, watch our tail. John and Raven, see if you can figure out what’s wrong with Nixon. And Mona, find us something to wear. Charlie-”

“We forgot Charlie!” Raven looks down at Killian,

“Can you be a dear and check up on her?”

“Witch girl is talking to a cat.” Raven glares at Mick.

“Their name is Killian,” Raven sets them down. Killian moves to a shadow. “They're not a cat.” When Mona comes back with shirts for a family vacation Raven makes a face, but takes it anyway.

* * *

Nixon starts to wake up and Sara moves to stand near John and when Nixon makes eye contact with her, she wiggles her fingers in his face.

“Good God, I've been kidnapped by hippies.” Raven makes a face. Her a hippie? As if. “What is it you want? Money? Power? I’ll do anything.”

“Look, we’re- we’re here to help you.”

“Let’s talk about money,” Raven sends Mick an unladylike gesture that has him grunting.

“You know,” Nixon turns to his left. He’s right in her face and Raven resists the urge to hit him. “Right now we’re your best shot at getting back to your right self.” She grabs his face and looks, “I have some ideas.” She leans back and holds out her hand for the jar John has in his hands. He passes it to her,

“ _ Vi veri universum vivus vici.” _ Raven keeps chanting, waiting for Nixon to spit it out. When the bug is in the jar she closes the lid.

“It’s a roach.”

“I’ve been bugged.” Raven snorts and hands the jar to John.

“This is an agent of Ma’ at." He turned it. "The Goddess of truth in the Egyptian pantheon. You see, the creature, it feeds off lies. And whoever it eats at has nothing but the truth left to tell.” John explained.

“No wonder it found its way to Nixon. You must have been a feast.” Sara pulls out the drug gun and shoots him again, ignoring his pleas.

“Sorry. Put him in the closet.” Sara takes the jar. Raven sighs and leans against John, closing her eyes.

“That tired you out?”

“No Johnny.” She tilts her head to glare at him. “I just got a face full of Nixon, not very happy.” Raven hears Mona talking to the bug and listens,

“...where no one will listen to you, huh?” Raven sits up that, maybe this was something she could help the girl with. She’s about to ask when the jar goes rolling on the floor with Mona chasing after it. 

“What- what’s wrong with the brakes?” The tires screech and the van moves every way. “Can’t slow down! Can’t slow down!”

“Move you- get- your foot, Ray.” Sara comes back up with the jar, “Go it.”

Police sirens go off and Raven leans her head against the cupboard. “Who called the cops.”

“The cops. I’ve never been pulled over before. What do I do?”

“You just pull over.” Raven leans close as Ray starts to have trouble answering questions. She’s fully ready to cause this guy to forget he pulled them over. When the bug gets out and Ray swallows it she curses.

“My friends and I here are time travelers. We’ve kidnapped Nixon, and we’re headed to Disney World.”

“Like I thought. You're High as a Good Year blimp. I’m calling this in.” He heads off and Ray turns to the group,

“Get this out of me.” Raven moves up.

“ _ Vi veri universum vivus vici. _ ” He spits the bug out into the jar. After that Ray starts freaking out,

“I can’t have a ticket on my record!” Raven rolls her eyes and lets John deal with this, she moves right back to Mona and sits down.

“What you did, though it was dumb, was nice. Giving the bug air like that.” Mona smiles and Raven notices something outside the window.

“Hey, they’re gaining.” She calls out, when she sees the car getting closer.

“Yeah, and I don’t think that’s the cops on us, love.”

“We gotta lose Hank. You got something for this, John? Raven?” Raven shakes her head but John speaks up,

“I might, but I’ll need you to get us off the road quick, squire.” John stands and when Raven realises what spell he’s going she laughs.

“ _ The heat’s heavy on the highway tonight and that’s no weather report. Lucky for you, you're not alone, because you got DJ Z to guide you past those bad vibes.” _ Raven laughs, it was bloody brilliant.  _ “Right now, the beat on the street is to lay low. But while you park it, here’s a hit to keep you safe.” _

“All right, you heard her. We should keep a low profile. If we leave by night, we should be able to make it. Or Raven a portal?” She shakes her head,

“I used too much...light magic.” Sara seems to understand what she’s trying to say because she nods,

“Well get your strength back. In the meantime, no drawing attention and no altering the timeline.”

“Well, we best keep that bug bottled then, aye?”

“The only way to keep it contained is for everyone to stay completely honest.” The closest door opens and Nixon comes out, Sara reaches for the gun.

“What the hell is going on here?” Sara shoots him again and he falls into the closet.

“Maybe it’s best if we all just don’t talk.” Raven nods and lays her head on the table.

Ray sits down next to John and starts playing the drums. “You know, I was just thinking that even though we’ve had some setbacks, that this road trip had really been a great bonding experience.”

“I think you're an idiot.” Raven snorts and sits up. Sara had taken the spot across from her, next to Mick. The bug hisses and hits the glasses.

“Well, look, we’ve dealt with a lot lately, and I think this is a very needed chance for us to sit and really talk about how we feel.”

“Well, I’m glad you're happy. No, wait, I mean,” the bug flies out and into John’s mouth. “I don’t give a damn if you're happy. And I certainly don’t trust you lot in helping me face Neron no matter how many ‘go team’ pep talks you give.”

“Well, you can’t keep me down!” The bug flies from John’s mouth to Ray’s, Raven gasps. No way. “Actually, ever since I met you, I sometimes lie awake at night staring into the dark thinking I am it, and it is me. Also I don’t think Han shot first.”

Sara puts on her jacket, “I’m gonna go sit up front.” Raven pulls the hair tie from her hair and runs her hands through it as Ray keeps talking.

“...Also I think it’s a cool look but the whole loosened tie is a little try hard.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like I went and loosened it myself.” The bug flies into John’s mouth again.

“Yeah well, at least I don’t go make up my own silly superhero names like “Atom” and “Heat Wave”.’

“Like I care what you think,” and with those words the bug flies to Mick. “I want to grow my hair out and look like Fabio.”

“Not the worst thing I’ve heard.” She comments and the bug stays in, Raven grins. Oh she was good at this. When the bug flies into Ray’s mouth again Raven starts laughing. It goes from Ray to Sara and Raven holds in her breath.

“Of course we're not fine, Mona. Nothing is fine. And I am definitely not fine. Ava and I didn’t just get into an argument. She asked me to leave. And she hasn’t answered any of my calls since. And she was my one chance, my one chance, Mona, at something real. And now I don’t have a ship. I don’t have a girlfriend. And I am the Captain of an RV and it is all you fault!”

“Well, I won’t be your problem anymore.” Mona gets off the van and Raven stands,

“I’ll go after her. Johnny you got the bug?” Raven moves to the door, “When this is over Sara she needs to talk to you.” Raven walks out the door and sees Mona riding away on a bike. Raven creates a quick travel rune and it glows purple, she disappears and reappears on the back of Mona’s bike.

“What!”

“Hey, what’s up. I’m here to look after you. Nice job steering by the way, not many people can still ride when someone drops in on them like this.”

“Thank you.” Raven smiles and sees a bar,

“Let’s stop there. I’ll get you something to eat okay?” Mona doesn’t say anything but she pulls over. Raven follows her to a table and waves a waitress down.

“Can I get a burger and fries?” The waitress nods and heads off. Raven props her head up on her hand. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I can read auras.” Mona’s eyes widened. “I know something is wrong and you’ve been trying to tell Sara. You don’t have to tell me but I may understand more than you think.” The waitress comes back and sets the food in front of Mona,

“Here you go, hon.” Raven waits until she walks away.

“Did you know that I’m a half breed. Half mortal and half demon.” Raven says it looking right into the girl’s eyes. The bell rings and agents walk into the building. Raven shares a look with Mona, motiong for her to stay quiet.

“All right, what do you want?”

“Whatever’s fast and cheap.” Mona puts her hood up. “Can I get six Daphne House burgers and a round of sodas?”

“Coming up.” Raven motions for her to eat up and keeps an eye on the agents. One of her hands goes to her dagger just in case. When the radio goes off giving the Legends location Raven curses softly.

“Come on, I’m not gonna miss a chance to get back at the Legends for Mexico. They’re gonna get what they deserve for trying to protect that wolf bastard.”

“His name was Konane.” Raven closes her eyes.

“What?” Mona gets up. “Wait, I remember you. You're the one Director Heywood fired. You're the reason that mutt got out of the containment facility in the first place.”

“You know,” Raven stands next to Mona. “That’s not the way to talk to a lady.”

“You’re the one that hit me with a chair.” Raven grins, eyes flashing bright purple.

“I said, his name was Konane.” The last word is distorted and Raven watches as Mona transforms into a werewolf. Raven’s hands glow purple and she turns to the people, transporting them out.

When one of the agents points a gun at Mona, Raven mutters a quick spell that sends him flying through the window. She turns and sees the one that was pointing a gun at Mona.

“I'll do it. I’ll shoot!” Raven steps in between the agent and Mona,

“You will not.” Raven steps toward him, placing a hand on his cheek. She gives him a sweet smile, “You’re going to put the gun down.” He does and she drops her voice to a purr, 

“Now you're going to walk out and forget this ever happened.” The man walks out in a daze and Raven looks at Mona who roars in her face.“Listen to me Mona, no one else needs to get hurt okay.”

“ _ Funis Captis. _ ” Raven sees a rope wrap around Mona’s body and turns slightly to see John and Sara there. It cost her those, Raven goes crashing into the table. Mona throws both John and Sara too and Raven gets up, limping slightly.

“Watch yourself love, she’s not in her right mind.” Raven shakes her head at John. Sara moves forward,

“She is. Mona, look, please stop. I should have never blamed you for everything. Look, Ava, the ship, Konane, none of it was your fault. And I am so sorry that I told you to ignore your feelings. It was because I thought,” Sara moves closer.

“Look I thought that if I could forget the way that I was feeling, then maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad. Look, Mona. I was wrong. I was so wrong. And you don’t have to bury your feelings. You can let them out.” Mona cries softly and she turns back into herself.

“And if you ever need a shoulder to lean on I’ll be there.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Mona walks towards Sara and the blonde pulls her in for a hug. Raven watches them, a smile spreading on her face. Maybe the Legends aren’t the worst thing that happened to her.

The four of them walk and head to one of the cars. Raven draws a rune on the door and it clicks up. They get in and Sara hot wires the engine so that they could get to the others. “What exactly was that back there Raven? What did you do to that agent?”

“I think the best word to describe it is charming. It get it from my father, if I try hard enough I can get people to do what I want.” Raven looks out the window, “I hate using it. It’s only for emergencies.”

“It’s pretty cool.” She smiles at Sara and turns back to the window. Raven sees all the agents but no one is shooting at each other so she hopes there was an agreement. She follows Mona out of the car and also notices that Zari isn’t there.

“Are you guys okay?” Raven snorts at the question. Must not be since Nate’s wearing that outfit.

“Yes, no, I don’t know. First time in my adult life I told my dad I love him. Years of therapy couldn’t even get me to do that. Hey, speaking of, I love you so big. I love you so big. I love you so big.” Ray grins, a bright yellow color coming off of him. Happiness. Something similar is coming off of Mick too but Raven decides to not call him out on it.

“Look, I don’t always agree with you, but, uh, if Nathaniel trusts you, then so do I.” Raven looks at Hank in shock. At his words and that he was being totally sincere.

“You’re free to fly if you can get that ship of yours working.” The ship appears above them,

“ _ Someone ask for a lift?” _

“Ship was never broken was it?”

“Nope, it was Zari the whole time.”

“Is she even your girlfriend?” Raven gasps at the pink color that comes off of Nate. She saw something similar from Zari when Nate was around.

“Nope, but I’m open to it.” Nate covers his mouth with a hand as Mick laughs.

Raven moves forward. “Let’s get the truth bug contained for good, yeah?” Raven leads Nate back towards the police cars. 

“ _ Vi veri universum vivus vici. _ ” The bug flies out and into the jar Raven produces from thin air.

“You’re friends with Zari right?” Raven looks up at Nate,

“I like to think so.” She hands the jar to one of the agents walking past. “If this is about what you said, take your shot Nate.” Raven turns to look at the group, “Worst thing you could do is wait.”

“You sound like you're speaking from experience.”

“I am,” Raven plays with her jewelry. “Being what I am makes me not able to have a lot of things.” She pats Nate’s shoulder,  “So talk to her Heywood.” Raven heads back to the group, throwing an arm around Mona and walks onto the ship.

* * *

“We never did get a chance to talk.” Raven looks up and sees Sara standing with two glasses. Raven closes her book and takes it,

“About me being the daughter of the Devil?”

“There’s not exactly any stories about it.” Raven snorts as she takes a sip of the scotch.

“For a good reason. I’m not exactly the next ruler of Hell, my mum made sure that I wouldn’t be.”

“So how does one meet the Devil exactly. Because you said you're a half breed which means you're still human.” She nods,

“My father is taking a vacation from Hell. He pops back in every once in a while to make sure things are running like they’re supposed to. I guess he met my mum during his vacation, she knew what he was and still loved him anyways.”

“How long was this exactly?” Raven thinks for a moment,

“The timeline is messy, she was alive longer than an average person should be. I guess my dad blessed her or something to age slowly. I’m about 27.”

“About?”

“Don’t know my exact birth date, I was born in Hell.”

“Wow,” Raven nods. Her lips turned up at the corners. “John doesn’t seem to be,”

“Angry at me? He’s not.” Raven looks down at her drink. “Johnny sold his soul to the Trimutive, kind of like the council that watches over Hell. When he dies, they literally own him.”

“What about you? Your soul I mean, does it work the same.” Raven shrugs,

“I don’t know, don’t really want to find out.” She turns to Sara, “I do have a connection to Hell though, much like my father’s. If things so sideways down there I’ll be able to feel it.”

“So if something happens to you, we know we ran out of time?” Sara says slowly and Raven nods. “Well I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Me too Captain,” she taps her glass against the blonde’s. “There’s something you should know.”

“Hm?”

“I can take and track souls. When we shook hands I felt your soul, you died.”

“I did, but I came back.”

“Glad you did Sara.”

“You got all of that from a handshake?” Raven laughs, “Are you going to tell the others?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. Maybe when this is over but not..not now.” They’re both silent after that, until Raven stumbles trying to get up and they both break into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orlando 1973 in The Getaway:


	9. Séance and Sensibility:

Raven walks into the kitchen and sees Charlie and Mona at the table. Everyone else must have left for Nate’s Dad’s funeral. She hoped he was okay, he was one of the few good people she had met. Raven had taken the choice to stay away because funerals and her did not mix, her connection to souls made her head pound if she went. Also wakes were a breeding ground for the supernatural.

She asks Gideon to start making a plate of donuts when she sees the words fading on Mona’s shirt.

“I think that's a problem, the words on your shirt are leaving."

“These are the names of my favorite Jane Austen characters.” Raven makes a face, too lovey dovey for her.

“ _ It appears that you're experiencing the impact of a magical fugitive. _ ” Mona calls for Sara and as she talks more words fade on her shirt. After Sara is called up the three of them head to the bridge to wait for the others to show up. When the four of them walk in, Sara looks at Raven with a weird look. So she was wearing a skirt. The trio moves to the monitor to catch them up.

“Gideon traced a new Fugitive to a wedding Jane Austen attention in Bath, England in 1802.”

“I already had Gideon chart a course. Can I come on the mission?” Mona asks and Raven smiles a bit. “Please?”

“Sure.”

“Yeah, and as much as I love a good wedding sneak, I’m gonna QB from, um- from my bedroom.” Ray heads off and Raven frowns after him,

“Is he acting weirder than normal?”

“Yeah.” Mona leans towards Zari and sniffs her, “speaking of weird.”

“I think my sense of smell has improved since Wolfie and you smell exactly like...Nate.”

“No, I don’t...I,”

“It’s definitely Nate. Nate and something else.” Raven smirks,

“Arousal.” They turn to her, “I can see auras. Yours is bright pink, Z. Sensual attraction and affection.” Charlie and Sara start laughing.

“No, I don’t- I don’t like Nate. That would be wrong and-”

“He likes you.” Zari stops talking. “He confessed it when he swallowed the truth bug. Right Raven?” The redhead grins at Sara before turning to Zari,

“Yep, I was right there. Told him to go for it when I took that little bugger out of him too.”

“We’re so not passing the Bechdel Test right now.”

“It’s okay to talk about guys sometimes.” Sara turns to Raven, “Like you and John.”

Raven looks down, “Let’s get back to Zari. Why don’t you just go and smash Nate?”

“We’re coming back to you Raven.” She glares at Sara. “Zari you should go smash someone else because if you're still thinking about Nate then you know you're really into him.”

“Why don’t you talk to Nate? Tell him how you feel?” Mona offers.

“Oh, boo.” Charlie and Raven say.

“That is a terrible idea.”

“Okay, I’m going bye.” Raven laughs and the rest of them head after to get ready for the mission.

When Raven sees the others in dresses Raven makes a face, there was no way she was wearing one of those. But then Mona almost started crying so she tugged on a simple white dress with a black coat over top and they were off.

The walk to the venue is quick and Raven was busy swinging her umbrella around that she didn’t really notice when Mona’s weird hat came off and Zari went to pick it up and almost got trampled.

“Injured pride is a small thing,” Raven looks up and sees a man holding out Mona’s hat to Zari. “If it allowed us to meet.” Raven bumps shoulders with a grinning Charlie. The coachman bows to her and Zari curtsies back, when she turns back to the four of them they don’t try to hide their smiles.

“Here.” Zari hands the hat to Mona, ignoring their laughter. “Not a word.”

“Was that a curtsey?” Zari glares at Raven who flashes her a smile.

“‘Only my pride.’” Charlie mocks.

“Okay let’s go,” they followed behind her, still laughing.

The group walks into the and Raven sits in the pew, looking at the groom man with distaste. She hated these things. When the wedding stops because of the bride and the maid, Raven starts laughing when the groom goes to kiss the mother of the bride.

“Now this is what I call a wedding.” Raven says and Charlie leans over the others and high fives her.

* * *

After the event that happened Raven heads back to the ship with Charlie to update Ray while the rest of the group stays at the grounds. When they get there Charlie heads off to find Ray and Raven heads straight to her room to change back, that dress she was wearing is bloody uncomfortable.

She walks into the parlour and asks Gideon to pull up everything she can on what was happening during this time.

“ _ Ray, Charlie, Raven, what you got? _ ” Raven looks over the screen,

“This wedding was the second of a series of lust outbreaks in 1802.”

“Yeah,” Ray adds. “The sexual revolution came a couple hundred years too early.”

_ “Why would it make Jane Austen stop writing? We need more info.” _

_ “Well, Jane Austen was known for being a keen social observer, so if anyone would have noticed a new magical arrival in town, it would be her.” _

“ _ Okay, let’s go interview Jane.” _

_ “ _ Oh, wait, hand on a tick.” Charlie calls as Ray and Raven flip through books. “People with the real dirt, always the servants.”

“ _ Like a handsome coachman perhaps, hmm?” _ Raven shares a grin with Charlie at Sara’s words. Raven looks back down at the book when she feels a sharp pain in her chest, she stumbles back and gasps for breath.

“...ven! Raven!” She looks up, “Are you all right?” She nods and lets Charlie and Ray pull her up.

“What was that?” Raven looks right at Ray,

“Did Johnny say anything to you about souls?”

“He said something about a wake being powerful for the supernatural to reach the living and then the lights flickered and he was in business.”

“That bloody wanker.” Raven starts pacing, “he should have told me. If he thinks he can go and just talk to souls.” She stops and looks at the two, “Don’t enter the library till I’m done okay.” 

Raven rushes out of the room and into the library. She turns off all the light and lays on the floor, letting her astral body go to Nate’s house.

She walks around, being careful not to run into anyone so they don’t get chills and freak out. Raven finds John in the middle of the crowd talking to Mick. She walks right up to him and places a hand on his arm. He turns to her,

“Raven?” He looks at her outfit. So what, it’s a bloody skirt!

“Johnny, I felt it. Something wrong with Hank’s soul.”

“It’s still in the house.”

“Johnny,” her form flickers and Raven curses. “This...type...a demon did.” Raven’s astral form is sent right back into her human body and she gasps awake. Raven runs a hand over her face, a demon killed Hank. Which one she doesn’t know but she felt that this wasn’t a regular murder.

The way his soul crossed over, not to Hell but Raven was able to feel it because it had traces of the place in it.

“ _ Miss Casewell, the Captain and her team have the fugitive in the lab.” _

“Thank you Gideon.” Raven gets up and heads there. When the door slides open she sees the coachman on the dias.

“I only sought to grant people the courage to follow their hearts’ desire.”

Raven walks all the way in and bumps Zari, “He definitely likes you, Z.”

“Gideon, get us out of here.”

Mona walks in with her shirt, “I’m not so sure we can go yet.” The last name on the pink material fades.

“ _ Miss Wu is correct. The historical record still indicates that Jane Austen’s career is in jeopardy.” _

“We caught the fugitive. What’s the problem?”

“Well, it’s too late to knock on Jane Austen’s door tonight. We’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

“So, I’m to spend the night…”

“Alone,” Raven finishes for him. Raven leaves first and the others follow after her at their own pace.

When Raven gets back into her room she changes into her pajamas and wraps herself in her fluffy blanket. Killian jumps on the bed and makes themselves comfortable. She sees gold stuff come down from the vent and then her eyes flutter shut.

She was sitting in the library, a book in her lap when she heard footsteps. She turns to see John standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

“You all right, love?” She nods, not sure what to do as he walks forward, slides a hand in her hair and tips her head back.

“Johnny?” He doesn’t say anything just presses his lips to hers and Raven sees stars. She reaches up, book long forgotten and runs her fingers into his soft hair. He pulls back, “What are you-” she makes a squeaking noise when he presses a kiss to her throat.

Raven closes her eyes and moves her hands to his tie, pulling him back to her lips for another kiss. He wraps an arm around her waist and tips her back.

* * *

Raven walks into the kitchen the next morning with flushed cheeks. She pours herself a cup of water and leans against the counter, trying not to think about last night.

“The fugitive get to you, too?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, personally, I really enjoyed my night, blowing David Bowie’s mind.” Raven shakes her head at Charlie’s grin and focuses on her cup. “Who’d you get a leg over, Z?”

“Let me guess. Nate? No, Kamadeva.” Zari isn’t able to look them in the eyes.

“Both?” Sara asks and Charlie grins wider,

“It was both! Blimey, Z, I didn’t know you had it in you. What about you Raven, who rocked your world?” Raven runs a hand through her messy hair not looking at them.

“It was Constantine wasn’t it?” Raven glares at Sara who just grins in response. 

“It was! What about you, Wolife?” Mona gives Charlie a look.

“You dreamt about Konane. Mona…”

“I’ll get it,” Zari walks over to Mona. Raven feels another sharp pain and sighs.

“I have to go, good luck with Jane alright.” Raven creates a portal and walks through, coming out in a shed. She sees Mick reading a magazine and John writing something on the ground. She walks over and John spots her, 

“Nice look.”

“Shut the bloody hell up.” Raven stands next to him and closes her eyes. “Just here to make sure you don’t mess this up.”

“Raven,”

“ _ O spiritus veni. Quod praecipio, solacium capere spiritus.” _ Purple light flares from the circle. “Hank Heywood, I summon you.  _ Quos eici! _ ” White light and then it all goes away.

“Hank?” John asks.

“Who else would it be? Where’s Nathaniel?”

“Oh, well, Nate gave you the big middle finger, so I’m afraid you're stuck with us.” Raven crosses her arms. She really wishes she put shoes on.

“Still angry, is he? Us Heywoods, we hold a good grudge.”

“Now, what’s so important that you had to stick around?” He sighs,

“It pains me to admit, but I made a terrible mistake. A man approached me about a deal. Unlimited funding and all I had to do was give him access to all the magical creatures within the Time Bureau. But this man is no ordinary beltway bandit.”

“He was a demon,” Raven tells him. “I felt it.”

“Only after he murdered me did I realize the truth.” Raven runs a hand through her hair, but which one.

“What was the demon’s name?” Raven asks, stepping closer to the circle.

“Promise me you’ll keep Nathaniel safe.”

“I promise. Now, come on Hank, you can’t delay it forever. What was the demon’s name?”

“His name was Neron.” Mick falls to the ground and Raven stumbles back. Someone catches her, she turns to see John.

“You all right, love?” Her dream flashes in her mind. Raven sits on the ground, spotting a bottle, she grabs it and drinks it quickly. “Raven,”

“What John.” It comes out way too harsh. She sighs, “I’m sorry it’s not your fault. I,”

“Look at you.” A dark voice says and she turns to see a reflection of John in the mirror. “Take a look at yourself, you miserable git.” Raven quickly moves back, if whoever that was didn’t see her then they don't know she’s here.

“That’s right,” John’s reflection is in the mirror. “Soak it in. Your big sacrifice, it was for nothing. But instead of rolling up your sleeves and taking it to that demon bastard, you're getting rat- ass drunk in a shed.” John moves towards the reflection.

“I can’t fight him. He’s too strong.”

“Oh, this isn’t about Neron. You failed Desmond. You failed Astra. And you’ll fail Nate and Raven. And you know why? Because deep down, you want them all to go to Hell.” John’s fists clench. “You want the company.”

“You liar!” He punches the mirror.

“Hey Johnny!” Raven freezes at that voice. “Miss me?”

“Dez.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.” The mirror starts cracking and Raven shut her eyes as he starts laughing.

“Neron.” The noise changes to a buzz and it makes her head spin and the last thing Raven sees is Neron’s face changing before darkness sweeps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Séance and Sensibility:


	10. The Eggplant, the Witch & the Wardrobe

A trashed apartment and Raven watches as Ava is thrown into the mirror, her blood leaving a mark on the glass. The agent tries to move, but she’s stuck. Raven tries to start a spell, a portal, anything to help Ava but nothing comes out. Raven watches as Neron cuts a rune into Ava’s skin, holding her up by the throat.

“Ava!” She says with a shout, her eyes flying open. Raven looks around and sees that she’s in the med bay. What the hell. “Gideon? What’s going on?”

“ _ Miss Casewell you seemed to have experienced a magical attack. Mr. Constantine brought you to the med bay last night. _ ” Neron. That annyoing asshole was _so_ going to die for that.

__

“Where are the others?” Gideon tells her that they're in the lab and Raven pulls out the tube and heads there. She had to stop every few seconds to catch her breath but she makes it. Raven sees Ava laying on a bed, with runes drawn all over her and moves quickly. She stumbles a bit, cursing under her breath at how ridiculous she must have looked but she needed to get over there.

__

“What did he do to her?” Sara questions, not looking up from Ava’s closed eyes.

__

“He’s going to use her for a new vessel. The marks are how you can tell.” John and Sara turn to her, John looks pretty upset by the fact that she’s standing. Sara moves to her and helps her the rest of the way up the dais. Raven looks over Ava’s marked body eyes tracing the runes.

__

“It makes sense going after Ava if you think about it. He wants control over the Bureau. But when a demon possesses someone, the body has to be willing, if it’s not then the demon has to force his way in by sending the soul to purgatory.”

__

“How do we save her?”

__

“Some would go up and some go down. But if she's been there as long as she has, then she’s not coming back, Sara.” Raven glares at John.

__

“No, there's a way. I can send you to her Purgatory. With me having Him as my dad it should make it easier.”

__

“No way, it could kill you Raven.”

__

“I’m not just going to let Ava die. Besides you and I both know I’ve had my time.” Raven looks at Sara as her magic flares over her form and she’s in something more comfortable. “Just so you know this isn’t something you can just fight your way through.”

__

“Okay.” Raven turns to John who sighs and pushes over another bed,

__

“Lay down.” John creates the circle as Raven explains, “Our purgatory is designed to drive the soul to breaking point. It’s created to drive the captain mad. Now where you're going, that’s Ava’s personal nightmare.”

__

“I’ve died, lost my soul, and escaped a demon realm.” Raven smiles. “I’m pretty sure I can handle Ava’s purgatory.”

__

“Well, prepare for the worst Captain.” Raven walks her way behind the two. She starts chanting, using every ounce of her power for the spell.

__

* * *

__

Raven leans heavily on John as she watches the two women in front of her for any changes.

__

“Ava’s in Hell?” Mona asks as she and the others walk in and Raven shakes her head,

__

“She’s not in hell.” Raven sways a bit. “Her soul is trapped in limbo.”

__

“And I am right there with her,” Gary comes in. He has a bag with him. This is not going to be good for her. “Emotionally. Poor Director Sharpe.”

__

“I sent Sara down there to try and pull her out.” Raven informs him as she sways again.

__

“And it might kill you.” John tells her. This was the third time he’s said that.

__

“It won’t. Perks of being the Devil’s daughter.”

__

“I’m sorry what!” Raven nods,

__

“Sara knows already so it’s okay. So does Johnny and Nora and Charlie.” She gives them what she hopes is a supportive smile but she's not at her best right now. “I’m not going to kill anyone.”

__

They’re silent until Gary speaks up, “What can we do?”

__

“Sara chose to go in after her so unless praying is your thing, then the best thing you can do is wait.”

__

“You don’t have to worry.” Gary steps into the circle and everyone starts to freak out. Raven waves a hand at them,

__

“He’s okay.”

__

“I’ll take good care of her. Them.”

__

John clears his throat, “All right, Charlie, you're with me.”

__

“This should be interesting.” Raven nods, meeting demons always was.

__

“Let’s go find out what this demon wants, shall we? You up for it?” Nora nods and John turns to Raven, “Are you going to be okay love.”

__

“I’ll be fine. Go raise Hell Johnny.” He shakes his head but that cute smile crosses his face as he walks out.

__

Raven watches as Gary wraps Ava in a blanket and speaks softly to her. She had asked Zari to help her into a chair before Zari and Mona left to who knows where. Gary waves something in the Director’s face before turning to her.

__

“Are you really the Devil’s daughter?” Raven lazily opens an eye,

__

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

__

“No, no, I was just...don’t hurt me.” Raven laughs.

__

“I may be half demon but I’m not evil Gary. Has anything about me made you think I was going to hurt people?” He shakes his head, “Exactly. I know my limits, I know how to keep myself from giving in to the temptation.”

__

“You said half demon, what’s your other half?”

__

“Mortal. My mom was human. Unlike most witches who gain their connection to Hell, I was born a half breed.”

__

“You’re doing a good job Gary. Taking care of Ava, you're a nice guy. World needs more people like you.” Raven closes her eyes again so she missed Gary’s smile at the words.

__

* * *

__

“We did it!” Raven hears Gary say and she looks to see Sara sitting on the bed with Ava. Both radiating happiness with their souls intact.

__

“You’re back,” they turn to her. “How are you feeling?”

__

“How am I feeling? Raven you look like crap.” Raven starts to laugh but it turns into a cough.

__

“I’m fine, just need a bit of rest.” She goes to stand and stumbles a bit, she catches herself on the table. “See perfectly fine. If someone could help me to my room.”

__

“I got it,” Raven smiles as Gary comes around and helps her walk out. “Are you sure you're going to be okay?” That was cute, he was really worried about her. 

__

“Positive Gary, just through here.” He helps her through her door and Raven pushes off him and lays down. “Thank you.”

__

“It's nothing.” She hears the doors close and Killian runs out of a corner onto her bed. Raven smiles and lets herself get some sleep.

__

In her dream she sees Ray standing in the middle of a dark storm then it all travels into him as he screams.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Eggplant, the Witch & the Wardrobe:  
> 


	11. Egg MacGuffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but thank you so much for the Kudos!

Raven looks down at the book Mona gave her with a grimace. Apparently, when you risk your life to help two of your friends it gets you invited into a book club. When it’s time Raven changes and then picks up Killian, creating a portal into Nora’s room. She heard about how Nora helped kill Neron which made it more difficult for her to understand her dream.

“Aw, you brought your cat.” Mona calls out as she hands Raven a glass.

“Not a cat, Killian is my familiar. Kind of like my protector of sorts.” They jump on Nora’s bed and curl up into a ball. The door opens and Sara walks in,

“Hey.”

“Oh, there you are. I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna make it.”

“This is an interesting choice of venue.” Raven nods as she sits on the ground, leaning back against the bed. “Welcome to book club Raven.” She waves as Mona explains,

“We can’t have book club without Nora. It takes all of us for a book club to quorum.”

“Very sweet.” Ava hands Sara a glass. “All right, so who do you guys think is the killer? Because I have my theories.” Mona’s phone chimes,

“Oh, my God, this can’t be real I have to go now.”

“What? You just said that book club requires all of us.”

“It’s Rebecca Silver. She’s revealing her identity at Romanti- Con tonight.” Raven shares a look with Sara and Ava, wasn’t Rebecca Mick?

“Rebecca Silver?”

“The sex- positive novelist reinventing feminism.”

“Yeah, we know who she is.” Raven hides her smile by taking a drink. 

“Make sure you take lots of pictures.”

“Oh, my God, thank you. I can’t believe I’m going to be breathing the same air as Rebecca Silver.” Mona rushes out.

“Okay, so...What did you think of the book?”

“Oh, you wanna keep doing book club?” Raven snorts as she takes the spot Mona left. “Babe, we don’t have to. We can just forget it.”

“You didn’t read it, did you?” Raven asks, she thinks she knows the answers already but wants to make sure.

“Honestly, I- I usually just drink rose and let Mona go on and on and use it as a mini- vacay for my brain.” Raven laughs. “What?”

“I think Sara read it. I got two chapters in and fell asleep or maybe it is because of the power draining?”

“Well, it was actually a really good book.” Sara says as she sits back in the chair.

“Oh, come on Captain. Tell us about it.” Raven crosses her legs on the bed and Killian climbs into them.

“I can still drink rose and you can go on and on.”

“Okay, fine.” Sara starts the story and Raven smiles as Ava’s aura changes into one similar to Sara’s. Bright pink and bright blue. She smiles at them then portals herself out of the room. The two needed their time together.

* * *

After a good demon killing day, Raven appears in her room and sees Killian, the familiar jumps off the bed and walks out the room. Raven rolls her eyes, honestly they were so greedy. Killian meows and Raven shakes her head, but follows after them to the kitchen. That’s where she sees Ray over top Nate with a knife. Raven rushes forward but he holds out a hand and blasts her back.

Ray didn’t have magic. What the Hell was happening. “Okay I give up. I give up, do you hear me, Neron?” Raven stands, moving to Ray.

“No, Ray don’t!" Nate shouted and she was getting a pretty good idea of what happened.

“I have to. Spare Nate and I’ll let you-” Raven starts a spell, hands glowing purple as she walks forward to cast Neron off Nate’s body.

“I’ll let you have me. Just promise me you won’t hurt him, and I won’t resist.” Darkness travels around Ray and Raven falters.

“Deal.” He looks at her, “Demon Spawn.”

“Neron.” She spits back, not stopping. “You made my father very unhappy, you know.” She reaches out, pressing a hand on his chest. The purple travels down her arm and stops at her fingers, she digs her nails in.  “I’m going to kill you.”

“You can try a little one.” Raven snarls at him. She steps back, she can't do anything while he is in Ray’s body. It would kill the man.

“I’ll see you soon.” Neron disappears and Raven drops to her knees, fingers checking Nate’s neck for a pulse.

“Nate? Nate stay with me,” she could feel the faint flutter. She would make sure he would be okay, she promised Hank.

Raven closes her eyes, putting one hand overtop the other and holding them above his chest. She chants, bending the light into a different type of energy to help heal him. Nate gasps and Raven moves back.

“Ray!” He was breathing, Raven no longer felt his fading soul.

She shakes her head, “He gave himself to save you. We have to warn the others.” Raven helps him up and they make their way to the bridge where Zari, Sara and Ava are.

“Nate!” Zari rushes to him as Raven helps him down. “What happened?”

Raven looks up at the group watching them, “Neron’s got Ray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egg MacGuffin:


	12. Nip/Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 is almost done!

“If Neron wanted John dead,” Raven starts as she plays with her jacket zipper. “He would have killed him on the spot. He needs something from him. We have to find them before Neron can get whatever he wants.”

“Shouldn’t saying the demon's name be a bad thing?” Raven crosses her arms,

“Demons who don’t have a death wish will not come around you if I’m here.”

“Can’t you get Neron to stop possessing Ray?” Raven shakes her head,

“I can take and track souls, mortal souls. Demons are...different. The only way to save Ray is to get Neron out of his body and kill him. Gideon, darling, anything on Johnny?”

_ “I’ve attentunated the magic-o- meter to Constantine’s frequency. When he uses his abilities I can zero in on his location.” _

“And what do we do till then?”

“Stress eat.”

“Drink.”

“Kill demons.” They turn to Raven who shrugs, “You have your hobbies I have mine.”

“Look, until we get an alert we wait.” Raven steps away from the monitor,

“I can’t do that Sara. John risked his life to help me, I can’t just sit around when he could be,” She stops herself. “I’m going to go clear my head.” Raven walks out of the room, heading straight to hers.

She moves to her chest and opens it, pulling out her mother’s necklace. Raven sits on the bed, holding it tight to her chest. She closes her eyes trying to keep herself composed.

The door opens and she opens her eyes to see Sara standing there. The blonde doesn’t say anything, she just sits down next to her. Raven breathes in a shaky breath,

“I used to gather souls for my father, you know. I would go around and kill those that were truly evil and they would be sent straight to Hell.” Raven runs her fingers over the necklace.

“Then I heard about Johnny, he’s hated by my dad a lot.”

“You were going to kill him.” Raven nods,

“I was about too, but I hesitated. I don’t know why but something just made me want to stop. Johnny saw me and I guess he knew my reputation because he quickly said a spell that locked all the exits in his stupid house.”

“You didn’t kill him though. Why?” Raven holds out the necklace,

“It was my mother’s, the only thing she left behind. Somehow he knew about it, went to Hell, where he could have been  _ killed _ and brought it back. I was so desperate to finally have it that I agreed to help if he ever needed me, all he had to do was give me the necklace.”

“Woodstock?” Raven nods. “But you stayed. Was that for John or your father?”

“Both.” Raven stands and starts pacing, “Johnny and I...it's complicated. It’s dangerous for him to care about people, me especially. I mean my father wants his soul, but somehow that just made him more interesting to me.”

“When I wasn’t out sending people to Hell I visited him, a lot actually. We worked well together but then we got close and I started feeling things.”

“You’re allowed to have feelings Raven.” She shakes her head,

“I can’t have feelings, Sara. I’m the daughter of the Devil. People always get hurt.” Raven drops her voice to a whisper, “I killed my own mother. I was young, no handle on my powers. I touched her and she crumbled to pieces.”

“That’s not your fault.” Raven laughs humorously. “I’m serious Raven, you can’t blame yourself for that. You didn’t know what you were doing. No wonder you and John get along, you carry the guilt of everything.”

“ _ I’ve picked up an alert with Constantine’s magical signature. _ ” They both head off to the bridge. Raven straps herself into a chair and Sara moves to pilot.

“ _ The signal is coming from 1.3 million years ago.” _

“That’s the Ice Age.”

“ _ He’s in the part of North America that would come to be known as the Donner Pass, named after the doomed group of settlers in the 1800s who resorted to cannibalism after their food supplies ran out.” _

“I’ve met them before, not a friendly bunch.” Raven mutters to no one in particular.

They travel to the time and Raven quickly unbuckles herself when she sees John on the ground, shivering.

_ “...I’ll be happy to go to Hell for the cause.” _

Raven moves closer to the glass, pressing her hand against it,  “Johnny.”

“Gideon, ready the blasters.” She spins to Sara, looking at her like she’s crazy.

“Woah, woah, holds up. If we kill Neron in Ray’s body, we lose Ray forever.” Nate shouts. Raven runs a hand through her hair,

“But if you let Neron walk, then things are gonna get much, much worse.”

“Sara? Well, come on, boss.” Raven could see the conflicting emotions in her aura. Raven sees Neron smile and moves closer to the window,

“Something’s not right.”

“ _ Awaiting order, Captain.” _

“Gideon-”

“Fire.” Mick says and Gideon does. Neron disappears into light with John and it clicks inside Raven’s mind.

“It’s a trap!” It’s too late, the avalanche comes down onto the ship and Raven gets into the chair as the Waverider moves. 

“Gideon get us out of here.” Nothing happens.

“That’s not good.”

“ _ By my calculations, we’re buried beneath 357 feet of ice and snow. Plus, our primary temporal delineator has been rendered nonfunctional with the extreme weather.” _

“We’re snowed in,” Raven sums up. She moves the harness and moves to the parlour. Raven watches as they start to turn on each other and downs the glass in one go. 

John is God knows where with a demon that owns his soul. If John is killed then there’s nothing holding him back from Neron’s control.

* * *

After her third drink she heads down the steps and draws a rune circle on the floor, before stepping into it. Raven touches one of the drawings and it glows purple. She gasps as her astral form is sent to the Bureau.

She sees Mona in a cell banging on the door. Raven walks over and rests her hand on the girl's shoulder, she turns around with a shout.

“Raven! Thank God you're here.”

“I’m not actually here Mona, this is my astral form. I need your help. We’re trapped in the,” Raven’s astral form shoots back in her body. Her eyes fly open and she sees Mick standing on her runes. 

“What the Hell Mick!”

“Captain called a meeting.” Raven sighs but stands up and walks into the parlour.

“How are you not cold mate?” She smiles at Charlie,

"Don't get cold."

“What’s the bad news now.”

“Oh, no bad news and no more lighting. Gideon, fire up the ship.”

“ _ If I do that, life support capacity will be reduced by half.” _

“You heard me, Gideon. Turn on the fabricators and turn on the heat. I’m thinking s’mores, maybe some hot cocoa.”

“The captain’s gone mad.” Raven snorts at that, maybe Sara was mad but she seems to get that they needed to make the best of this. Like Ray would.

“She’s not mad. She’s right.”

“I’ve never had a s’more.” They all turn to Raven, “What? Can’t really get chocolate in Hell.”

“This had to be changed.” She grins at Sara’s words. “Look, Ray would want us to have faith that we will escape. He wouldn’t want us cold and miserable. So right now, we are going to enjoy our time together. Let’s go.”

“Finally. Let’s get some music going.” Raven grins and follows after Charlie. She really wants to know what a s’more is.

* * *

Raven pops her fifth s’more in her mouth as the others continue to play Ray’s card game. She reaches for another and Sara smacks her hand,

“How many have you had?”

“This is the best thing ever invented mate.” Raven quickly grabs it, “I thought donuts were good but these.”

“...why would I display favoritism.”

“Because you two are officially shagging.” Raven laughs at Charlie’s words.

“You are, I can tell. Bright pink aura, Zari knows what that means.” Nate nods,

“Yeah.”

“Yes, finally! This is great. Now Raven and John, you guys next.”

Raven sighs, “Sara, no. I’m the daughter of the Devil and John’s soul is damned. Plus, my father would kill John if he found out how I felt.” She shuts her eyes at Charlie’s teasing.

“So you do like him.”

“Okay, I’m judging next.” Raven grabs a card, hoping her face wasn’t as hot as it felt right now. “A teammate turns on you, lost to the dark side. What do you do?” Everyone gives her their cards,

“‘Escape via musical number.’ Not this time. ‘Fabricate eveningwear and infiltrate a party,’” Raven laughs at that, “Don’t give up on each other. Work together. You're more than a team. You are a family.’”

“Well, I guess that card’s the winner then. Point to Charlie. I’m on the board.” The ship shakes,

“What the hell was that?”

“ _ Due to your reckless use of our rapidly depleting energy, the internal temperature of the ship has melted the surrounding ice enough to shake the ship loose.” _

“What do we do?”

“We work as a team. Zari, engine room. Get the thrusters back online. Seal the cargo bay. You three with me.” Charlie, Raven and Nate follow Sara out of the kitchen.

When they get done everyone meets back in the and Sara starts the ship. When they get out of the avalanche everyone cheers.

_ “All systems are back online Captain.” _

“Now let’s go get Constantine and Ray.”

* * *

Raven unbuckled herself from the seat and moved to the monitor. She knows exactly what is going through John’s mind right now as he holds the sword to Neron’s throat. So she presses the button to speak to him.

“Don’t do it Johnny, don’t kill him.” When John falls into the well Raven portals herself down.

“You idiot!” The portal starts changing colors and Raven moves back, turning to Neron. She pulls out her dagger and presses it to his throat,

“ _ Raven! Don’t! _ ” A sparkling noise catches her attention and she turns to see Tabitha standing there.

“Hello Darling.” Neron says a spell and Raven’s dagger drops from her hand. “So wonderful to be back.”

“Tabitha,” Raven spits out. “Brimstone is awful for your complexion.” Neron backhands her across the face, adding a little magic in because he's an ass like that, and Raven falls to the ground.

“Don’t listen to the half breed. You look ravishing, my love.” He kisses her and Raven gags into the grass.  “I think I found you a new host.” They both turn to her but before Raven could say anything, Neron moves and says something in another language too fast for her to hear. Then she sees black.

* * *

**Back on the Waverider:**

“Did we just lose both Raven and Constantine?” Sara doesn’t say anything. Her eyes catch on something in the seat Raven abandoned, her mother’s necklace. The blonde captain walks over and picks it up, holding it tightly in her hand.

The sound of a portal opening makes her turn and she expects to see familiar red hair and a black leather jacket but it’s Ava...Ava.   


“Ava, you okay?”

“It’s a long story but Gary took over the Bureau. He nip- notized everyone.”

“Yeah, you're gonna have to explain that.” Nate says and Mick makes a comment that they chose to ignore. So Ava continues talking,

“Well, it’s not just him. It’s Neron and-”

“The Fairy Godmother, Tabitha.”

“She’s Tabitha.” Ava states in shock.

“Yeah,” Charlie says as she walks down. “You missed a lot.”

“And Ray is still in Hell. Raven is captured but I know they will not give up, so we’re not gonna give up on them. Now, let’s do this...for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nip/Stuck:


	13. Terms of Service and Hey, World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just combined the last two episodes to make it flow better. Enjoy!

Raven stares at Neron as he taunts her from outside the field. When he leaves she leans her head back against the chair. What was she supposed to do now, she was bloody captured and about to be used as a conduct. She could always use all of her magic but after Johnny gave her the necklace...wait. Raven looks around, her necklace is gone.

“ _ Meow! _ ” She turns and relaxes when she sees Killian.

“Killian, darling, I need you to go to Hell okay. Warn my father about Neron.” The familiar heads off into a shadowed corner and Raven watches as they disappear.

When blue sparkles wrap around her body, Raven rolls her eyes and appears in Ava’s office next to Nora and looks right at Tabitha. 

“I was in Hell for 327 years you know. And what was my crime? I sprinkled a little magic over Salem, trying to help a girl whose mother was accused of witchcraft.”

“Okay, well you're out now. Why help Neron?”

“And use me as your bloody skinsuit.” Raven snaps back. She already had one of the marks on her skin, the others were to come later.

“Neron rescued me in Hell. What can I say? True love bloomed.” Raven wants to gag at her aura. Tabitha truly loved the demon. “I know what you're thinking- he’s so much older than me.”

“Sometimes you have to look past age,” Raven says sarcastically.

“You know, in another life, I think we could have been friends. Toodles.” She waves her wand and Nora disappears. Raven stares at Tabitha,

“I know you want to help John, Darling.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I want to help you, I am a Fairy Godmother after all. I think you can do so much better but if John is what you want.” Raven holds up her hands,

“Are you really sending me to Hell? You aren’t messing with me.” Raven narrows her eyes, “Why?”

“Because if your father isn’t too angry with us Neron will be somewhat safe. Have fun dearie.” Raven disappears in a sparkle of blue and reappears on the streets of Hell.

She looks down at herself and rolls her eyes, of course Tabitha changed what she was wearing. She also gave her dagger back. Raven looks around, trying to figure out where exactly John went. When a man comes over and tries to grab her wrist, Raven pushes him up against the wall, her dagger on his throat.

“Where’s John Constantine?”

“And who are you to be asking.” A wicked smile comes across her face, Raven leans close and drops her voice to a purr.

“I’m the King’s daughter, love.” She leans back and lets the purple travel from her cheek down to her fingers, “Now I would just _love_ to make your life worse but that could all be avoided if you just tell me where he went.”

“The Triumvirate. He went to the Triumvirate.” Raven smirks and steps back.

“Thanks Darling.” She waves her hand, letting the purple shoot out and into his skin, his screams fill the street as she walks away.

Raven sticks her hands in her jacket pockets, whistling as she goes down the streets. She sees Killian walk from the shadows and they rub about her ankles. Everyone else seems to know who she is and they get that you don’t piss off the daughter of the ruler.

Raven walks right through the doors to the Triumvirate and heads down the stairs. A sinister smile crosses her face as she walks, her heels clicking against the worn wood. She always loved her dramatic entrances. She pushes the doors open only to see two of the three there.

“Little Nightmare!” Her dad calls out and Raven rolls her eyes.

“Father, where’s Johnny.” A grin comes across his face and Raven’s heart drops. That was never good for anyone.

“He’s gone to see Astra dear.” Raven walks all the way in, stopping right by her father’s chair. Her eyes flash purple,

“Where is John Father.” Her father stands and moves to pour himself a drink,

“John is currently fulfilling his purpose down here.” Her eyes widened.

“You’re torturing him!” The glass cup in his hands explodes and her father rolls his eyes. “Father are you serious! Neron is trying to disrupt your whole system and you're keeping the one person that could help change it locked away.” He tuts,

“I’m not doing anything. Now, Astra, that girl is free to do whatever she wants to that man.” Raven steps closer, handing dropping to her dagger.

“Take me to him now.” Her father rolls his eyes,

“You’re no fun Little Nightmare.” He snaps his fingers and Raven is standing outside of a door with John’s name on it. 

Screaming comes through and Raven curses. She cuts her finger and presses it to the door, it swings open. John was chained to the table, his shirt open as a man carved into his skin.

“Who the Hell are you?” Raven grins at him and walks closer,

“Oh darling if you knew you’d be much nicer.” She places a hand on his face and lets her magic out, he quickly turns into dust. Raven moves to the table and presses her hands to the chains, she chants a quick spell and they break.

“What are you doing?”

“Tabitha sent me down where to find you.” John looks at her and Raven moves to stand in front of him. She pushes open his shirt to look over the cuts. She brushes her hand over, trying not to think about how soft his skin is. Or that she want to kiss-

“Raven,” she looks up. John’s eyes are focusing on something on her collarbone. Oh, the mark.

“It’s fine Johnny. He only carved one.” He reaches out and touches the skin and she holds in a shiver. 

“Excuse me,” Raven jumps back from John and sees Nora standing there as the Fairy Godmother.

“Um, nice look?”

“I’m Gary’s Fairy Godmother. He sent me here to find John and Ray, what about you Raven?” The red haired woman moves farther away from John,

“Tabitha sent me down here. Look, Ray doesn’t have a body meaning we need to get his soul.”

“His soul token, that’s the currency in Hell.” John tells her as he buttons up his shirt. Raven looks anywhere but at him.

“While a soul is being tortured, then its token is traded around town like money. As long as you have it, then you’ll always have access to the soul.” Raven flips her dagger in her hand.

“But since Neron is still topside, then his token’s likely locked in his vault. I won’t be able to get us in without a good reason for being there.”

“Then let’s go find it. Why isn't this working?” Raven shrugs and looks at John, she didn’t really understand Fairy magic.

“I’m sorry. You can’t just go poofing yourself into the vaults of Hell. We’ll have to find someone to help us break in. And I think I know just the person.” Raven rolls her eyes at his dramatics, Nora seems to do the same as well.

* * *

When they walk into the club Raven immediately wants to slap John. She knows exactly who goes here. And you would think that after she tries to torture him he would get the hint and move on. Raven waits until things get really out of hand to step in, she knows Nora can hold her ground especially when it comes to Ray.

“I was special to you, too, John...once. And yet, you left me down here to rot all those years.”

Raven can’t take it anymore, she walks out and pushes John out of the way. “You know who I am?” Astra nods and Raven smirks, “Good so listen up. I have no issue with leaving and finding another way in. But I know you were on top before Neron came and disrupted everything you built.”

“You’d have to be daft if you're going to give up the chance at his vault.” Astra grins,

“Let’s go rob the King.”

* * *

Raven stumbles a little as they walk into the streets. Nora helps her up and she leaves heavily on the woman.

“Neron’s doing something to Hell.” She closes her eyes as his face comes across the screens. He was going to unleash Hell on the Earth, her father may be wicked but he knew balance. Neron however, seems to have no idea what that is.

“He’s using fear.” She breathes out as her eyes look up at the sky, “He’ll get power from fear and opens up Hell. He’s trying to overthrow the rulers.”

“We best keep moving, before all Hell breaks loose.” Nora keeps an arm around her as they head to the vault.

When they walk into the vault building Raven starts to feel better. She hopes it’s her father finding a way for this to happen slower. Astra holds John up by her coat and walks to the front desk.

“He’s not a coin.” The woman at the desk says.

“Observant.”

“No flesh bags, just souls. That’s why they call it the Soul Exchange.” Raven walks past them, slamming her hands on the table.

“That is John Constantine. Neron owns the marker on his soul and Neron wants torture him as soon as he gets here.” Raven leans back, and smirks,

“But, hey, if you want to tell the new boss why his prized victim isn’t in his vault. I’m sure he’ll be lenient.” She pulls her dagger out, making the light bright enough to sparkle off the weapon.

“This way, Your Highness.” Raven holds in the urge to roll her eyes. And follows the woman as she goes. When she opens the vault, Raven looks over the stacks of coins.  “FYI, there’s no bathroom in here, and I’m not feeding him. I’m a bank teller, not a zoo,” Raven stabs her and she falls to the ground. She steps over the body as it crumbles.

“Did you kill her?” Raven waves her hand in a so- so motion at Nora’s question. “How does this work? We find a coin? There are thousands.”

“He’s probably keeping it somewhere special.” Raven looks up and sees Astra stuffing coins in her pockets, she’ll let John deal with that. The wand glows as Nora scans the stacks of coins,

“I found it. I found it- Ray’s coin.” Raven grins and holds out her hand for Nora to give her the coin. She waves her hand over it and it glows purple,

“What are you going to...” Nora’s words are cut off and they appear outside of a door.

“Here.” A scream goes out and they turn to the door. Nora goes to open the door but Raven stops her, “Prepare yourself, okay. What’s on the other side, it won’t be pretty.” Another screams comes out and Nora opens the door,

“Ray!” They rush in to see Ray at the table with someone else.

“Nora, John, Raven! We’re just about to start another game of Giant Jenga. You got to meet my old friend- well, technically, my new friend. We used to be mortal enemies.”

“Oh, hi, guys.” Rave raises a brow, Vandal Savage. “Well you're just in time for the next round.”

“Wait what are you doing here? Are you dead? Raven can you actually die? Nora what are you doing in that dress? Not that I don’t like it but,” Nora hands her wand to John and kisses Ray. Raven looks away from them, her eyes meeting John’s for a second before looking away.

The two break apart and Nora slaps his chest,  “You idiot. What were you thinking selling your soul to a demon? You--Ray...” He stammers over a response and John turns to Raven,

“I’m happy our reunion wasn’t like that love.” A smile crossed her face at his words and she focuses back on Nora.

“You doomed the whole planet!”

“Look, I didn’t have a choice. He was gonna kill Nate. It was the only way I could keep my best friend safe.”

“I know Ray, I was there. It was a very sweet but stupid gesture.” Raven claps her hands together, “We should go now.”

“Wait,” Nora’s wand glows. “Something’s happening. I think I fulfilled Gary’s wish. Ray, Raven, John, hold on.” They disappear in sparkling blue light and appear in the kitchen on the ship.

Gary drops whatever he was holding. “What in the hell?”

“More like “out of it,” mate.” Gary rushes over,

“It worked! It worked! You got Constantine.” Raven smiles as Gary pulls him in for a hug. 

“All right, okay. Be cool, just be cool.” Nora looks around,

“Where's Ray? He was just here, he was-” Raven motions for Nora to open her hand,

“That’s the only way he can travel until we get his body back.”

“Fairy Godmother, I wish for Ray to get his body back.” Gary says and Nora goes to cast the spell but it doesn’t work. John speaks up,

“All magic has its limitations. You know, the stroke of midnight and all that. But don’t worry- I’m sure the Legends have something up their sleeves.”

Raven walks into the parlour and sees Sara and Nate there, she immediately goes to pull the blonde captain into a hug.

“I’m so glad you're okay.”

“Me too,” Sara’s eyes catch on the mark. “We thought Tabitha was going to use you too. Nice look by the way.” Raven grins.

“This isn’t playtime, you twits. Neron is using fear to open up the gates of Hell.” She snickers at John’s words,

“So far we’re good. If there was a big change I would’ve passed out by now.”

“That’s why we have to fight fear with something wonderful. We have to show the word that these magical creatures are just that- they’re magical.”

“And everyone else is on board with this?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Raven and John share a look, they knew how dangerous Neron could be.

“Bloody hell.”

“All right, great. Well, now that you're both on board, we have work to do.” Raven turns,

“There is another way. The deal that allowed Neron to possess Ray’s body, it’s based on Nate not being killed.”

“Is that why Ner-Ray did not strangle me when he had the chance?” Raven nods and leans against the table,

“Yeah. A demon is only as good as his word. If Neron breaks that deal, he’ll be ejected from Ray’s body. I,” John elbows her. “Sorry we could kill him. And once that happens, all the souls he’s taken will be released.”

“And all Neron has to do is, uh…” he mimics a blade slicing. “Me?” Raven nods, keeping her eyes locked on Nate.

“No,” Sara interjects. “Absolutely not. Look, there is no Plan B, only Plan A, got it?”

“Yeah,” Raven clears her throat. “Got it.” She and John head out of the room, getting ready to help the others.

* * *

“You really thought you could stop us? These fools you brought here will only serve our hellish end.” Tabitha states as she walks into Heyworld looking like the Evil Queen.

Things were going really well for them too. Until she and the dragon came and ruined everything.

“Everyone remain calm!” Gary shouts into the mic. “This is all just, uh, a part of the show.”

“Enough- filling your heads with this silly, little morality play. Now all of you will bear witness to the birth of a new era.” John runs over to where she was standing near Sara and Nate,

“She wants these people scared. They’ll open up the portal right here.” Tabitha causes the dragon to fly around and the people start screaming. Raven drops to her knees and starts drawing,

“Get the staff. I’ll work on getting the people out.” Raven starts drawing protection runes, for this many people she’s going to need a bunch. She stops in the middle of her sixth when strength pours into her body.

Her demon half. Demons feed off fear so these people’s fear was helping strengthen her.

Raven stands and walks towards Tabitha as she lays on the ground, her staff far away from her. The woman had been hit by the dragon’s tail and separated from her weapon.

Raven bends down to her level and places her hands on the woman’s face. Her eyes glow purple as the shadows go from her hands into Tabitha’s skin and she turns into a pile of ash. Raven gets up and turns towards the dragon. She chants a spell causing it to go back down to its original size.

A young girl standing in front of Sara holds the dragon close and then races off to safety.

“No!” Raven turns, Neron had Tabitha’s staff and was currently creating the portal. “Rise, my demon brethren. The door is open! Rise!” Fire shoots out and Raven collapses to the ground. The imbalance was too much. Her eyes flutter open and she sees someone above her.

“Johnny?”

“Raven, stay with me love.” It’s said softly like they were sharing a secret. “We need to get that portal closed!” She reaches up and pats his cheek.

“What’s going on!” Sara.

“Her connection to Hell, her father's losing his power so is she. If this continues, it’ll kill her.” Why was John so far away, wasn’t he right above her. Raven opens her eyes and sees Nate. Why would Nate…

“Johnny, you didn’t-” she winces and closes her eyes again.

“Neron! This fight is between me and you, so let's settle it once and for all.” Raven tries to get up but Nate holds her down.

“Raven stay down love. It was his choice.” She turns her head and sees Neron holding John by the throat, except that’s not John, it's Nate. John put a glamour.

She watches as Neron throws John to the ground. She watches as the Legend’s faces change into one of fear. She watches as Neron laughs and moves back to the portal. Raven watches the darkness leave Ray’s body and can breathe again, it no longer feels like someone is stabbing her anymore. Neron is just a swirling cloud of black and it moves higher and higher in the air. She gets up onto her feet and moves,

“I hope my father tortures your soul for eternity.” Raven spits out as purple swirls from her hand and Neron explodes and the portal closes, Raven takes a breath.

Nate’s laying in the ground. Not breathing. She could feel the absence.

“Raven! Can you put Ray back!” Nora calls out and the woman shakes her head as she stumbles to the group. She hands John the coin,

“Raymond Palmer, I return your soul to your body.” The soul leaves the coin and goes into Ray’s awaiting body. He sits up with a gasp,

“What happened to me? Where am I? I’m in Heyworld. Everybody’s here.” Raven moves to Ray and puts a hand on his shoulder,

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you-” he looks at Nate, 

“No, Nate. No. No!” Raven sees Zari run in and go to Nate’s body.

“Nate why. Nate, you can’t be dead. Come on. Hey, come on, come on. Come on-” Mick looks over at John and grabs his coat.

“Bring him back to life weasels.”

“Oh, I wish I could, Rory but that requires magic beyond my means, mate.”

“I can’t,” Raven whispers as she watches Zari run her hands over Nate’s face. “I can only take souls. I can’t put them back.”

They’re all quiet after that. Mourning the loss of their friend. Then Mick starts singing James Taylor and Raven sees the flash of gold. He looks around at their staring and immediately gets angry. Then the Minotaur comes over while playing the guitar, it clicks in her mind. As they sing Raven moves past the group and head towards the staff,

“Everyone keep singing.”

“Of course.” Ray says, it must click for him too. “If fear can be energy then love can be energy, too.”

“Everyone,” Sara calls out. “If you want to see Nate up and kicking, he needs to hear your voices right now!” All the spectators walk from the stands down.

“We need everyone to hold hands.” Raven adjusts her grip on the staff and takes the energy given off from the light and pushing it in towards the staff,

“Come on people. Do you want him to stay dead? Sing!” The jewel glows purple and the energy from the people in the circle goes into the staff and Raven points it towards Nate’s body.

She feels his soul come back and grins.

Nate gets up quickly and everyone cheers. He pulls Zari in for a kiss and Raven smiles at the sight of their auras. She leans her head on John’s shoulder and closes her eyes. When they open Behrad is talking to Nate,

“You know I’m going to have to go see my father.” Raven looks up at John. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

“You’ll come back though right love?” Raven grins and tilts her head back, 

“I’m afraid you and the legends are stuck with me.”

“All right, Time Bros,” Sara calls out.

“Oh, and Time Ladies,”

“And Time Monsters.” Raven laughs as they walk back to the ship. Keeping one hand on the staff.

“And Gary.” Mona adds.

“As I was saying, Legends...our work here is done. Gideon, fire up the ship. It’s time to hit it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms of Service and Hey, World!:


	14. Crisis on Infinite Earths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 5!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Raven laughs as the light from her father’s club shines down on her white dress. She waves to Maz behind the bar who rolls her eyes back at her. Killian was seated on the bar top, watching Raven with bright eyes.

After what happened at Heyworld, Raven had gone down to Hell for some much needed healing of her demon side. Also Neron was down there and she may have sat through a few of his tortures for what he did to Nate and Ray.

“You ready Little Nightmare?” Raven smiles up at her dad. These past weeks with him had been fun. Especially when she saw that he had gotten his wings back. She also met Chole and her daughter, Trixie. Raven could see why Maz was so protective of the child.

“Yeah Dad, let me get my jacket.” He nods, a smile spreading across his face and moves to the door. Raven grabs the leather jacket and walks to the door, 

“Hey, I’m good to go. Do you think we could pop down for a bit, Neron deserves a good-” she looks up, “Johnny.” She breathes out.

“Raven.” He looks her over, in a similar way Raven sees her father looking at the blonde. “You look better.” She smiles even though the mark Neron gave her was still on her collarbone, Raven was pissed that it hadn't been healing. He must’ve used a Hell weapon.

“Don’t believe we’ve met. Lucifer Morningstar.” He says to the woman,

“Lucifer Morningstar, as in-”

“The devil. Yes exactly.” Raven rolls her eyes at her father’s dramatics. “So tell me. What is it you desire?” He uses his powers on the blonde,

“I--I, uh- I desire to get my father back.”

“Daddy issues. Why didn’t you say so? Raven locks eyes with the woman, she looks uncomfortable. Spouting your deepest desire out in the open does that.

“Look,” John says to direct her father’s attention. “I don’t know if you have an Oliver Queen on your world, but ours has, uh, shuffled off his mortal coil.”

“Father, they’re asking for a soul retrieval.”

“Picked up on that Little Nightmare,” Raven blushes at the nickname. “Soul retrieval blah, blah, blah, worlds are ending. It’s all very Biblical, John.” Her father takes a deep breath. “Okay, okay. I’m only doing this ‘cause I owe you for Maz and well Raven.”

“Yeah, you do.” Her father’s eyes catch on the other man with them.

“You remind me of my brother, by the way-” Raven snickers. He kind of did. “Tall, dark, annoyed by me.”

“You gonna help us or not?”

“Oh, flirt.” Raven snorts. “The devil always sees through on a deal. Important lesson Raven.”

“I know Father.” Her father pulls out a playing card,

“Take this card. You’ll have a limited time once inside Purgatory, and once the picture completely fades-”

“Our souls will be decimated, blah, blah, blah.”

“And trapped in eternity forever, so I don’t recommend it. Consider us even, John Constan-tine.” Her father says the name wrong on purpose.

“Constantine.” John corrects.

Her father laughs. “Is it? I don’t care. Always a pleasure doing business with mortals. Raven?”

“Hold on a second,” she waits until her father heads inside before looking right at John. “Give me the card.”

“What,” the blonde woman starts but John hands it over.

“My father loves to mess with humans.” Raven holds her hand above it and closes her eyes, chanting a spell to give them more time. It glows purple then fades.

“Here. You should have more time to find who you're looking for.”

“Thank you.” Raven smiles at her,

“No problem.” She looks at John and presses the card to his chest. Raven stands on her toes to whisper in his ear, “Don’t die Johnny.” She turns on her heel and heads back into the club, leaving him looking after her.

* * *

Raven throws open the door and heads into her father’s throne room. He was sitting there with his Devil face but she’s seen it so many times it doesn't even faze her anymore.

“What?” He asks and Raven sees that there was a person at the foot of his throne. Raven rolls her eyes and stabs him with his dagger, walking right past the ashes left behind.

“We have a problem.”

“And that is?”

“Astra Logue is setting souls free onto Earth. I want my old job back.”

“Where you go and kill people for me,” his face changes back. “I accept go on and build me an army.”

Raven rolls her eyes, “No Dad. I’m offering to only kill those that escaped. They’re bad ones so I won’t hesitate like last time with the creatures.”

“Oh all right. I still want my army sometime.” He gets up and puts an arm around her shoulders. “How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know.” Before she came down to heal this would have been uncomfortable for her. But Raven has learned a lot from her father while she’s been with him and it was almost like there was an actual relationship between them.

“Head on up then.” Raven smiles and goes to open a portal. She’s more in touch with her demon side now and comfortable using those powers.

“Oh and Raven you can be with Johnny if that’s what you wish.” Her head whips to him and he’s smirking at her but before she can even speak he waves his hand and she’s pushed into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth 666 in Crisis on Infinite Earths:


	15. Meet The Legends

Raven appears in an alley and she sees John and a young boy sitting on a car in the alley across from her. Raven walks across the street and leans on the gate,

“Has Astra released the worst would from Hell on Earth?”

“Yes.” Raven answers and they both turn to her. She narrows her eyes at the boy, “Hey Masher.”

“Your Highness. I’m guessing you heard. The girl’s all grown up and making moves. The question is- what are you two gonna do?”

“Well, I don’t need to do anything about it, alright? My life is settled right now. I’m not gonna stir up a hornets’ nest of trouble because Astra Logue wants to break the glass ceiling in Hell.”

“Well, then.” Raven moves forwards, holding her hands on the boy’s shoulders. “ _ Exorcizamos te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanic potestas,” _

“You’re a bastard Raven.” She just continues chanting, she knew that already.

“ _ In nomine et virtute exorcisazo te.” _ She finishes and the soul leaves the boy’s body.

“Where’s my mom?” Raven moves to him and bends down to his level,

“We’re going to get her.”

“Gary!” John shouts.

“Yes,” she turns and sees Gary holding a bunch of stuff in his hand. Huh. “Master of the dark arts.”

“Hail the Waverider, will you. I need to warn the Legends.”

“Uh, but what about Edgar.” Raven takes the bottle off the car and takes a swing, “Oh. Hello Raven.” She waves.

“Oh, you know, give him the usual.” John turns to her, “So you're here to send souls back.”

“Just the ones that Astra let out. Told my father I wasn’t sure how long it would take so I got some time.” She passes him the bottle.

“Are you okay to be doing this?”

“I’ll be fine. Gary! Ring Sara will you mate!” Raven moves closer to the screen and frowns at the fuzzy connection. “Sara, what’s with the connection?”

“ _ Gideon has a bug and we’re trying to get buzzed. Hey Raven,” _ she waves to the Captain.  _ “What do you want?” _ Raven takes the communicator,

“Listen up, okay? Some of the most evil souls in all of history have been raised from Hell.”

“Did you hear her? She said “Hell.”

“Yes, thank you Gary for clarifying.”

_ “And what if we’ve already run into one of these encores? How do we kill it?” _

Raven shakes her head, “You can’t. Not with a chit of their souls still in Hell. Or if-” Gary moves back into the frame,

“Where’s Ava. Tell her I said hi.” Raven pushes him over again.

“Let’s get going yeah.” She turns and sees a camera. “What the bloody Hell...is that person recording?”

“Hey, you better delete that. I will send you to Hell!”

* * *

Raven walks onto the ship after John, waving to the others as she goes. She follows him into the room and helps him make the circle.

“What are you two doing?” Raven turns to Sara,

“We need to borrow something.” She sees the jars and grabs one. “Rasputin wasn’t an isolated incident.” Raven unscrews the lid and hands it to John.

“Not isolated, what do you mean?”

“Okay, hey, whoa, no, no don’t!” Raven rolls her eyes at Sara’s words as John drinks from the jar. Raven steps back from the circle, she pulls Ava and Sara back too.

“Wait, are you trying to go back to Hell?”

“Soul become my soul, flesh become my flesh. Hades, firstborn of Cronos, I call upon you.” He drops to his knees.

“Hey, John, there’s gotta be another way. Right Raven?”

“Nope. I can’t take him down with me, without me um, killing him. This is the only way. Back up a bit.” Sara takes a step back.

“He’ll be back when the sigil is complete. Johnny take care okay?”

“I alway do, love. I always do.” John speaks into another language and sets the circle on fire, he disappears in a flash of hellfire.

“Well, I’m off to have a donut.” Raven turns on her heel and heads to the food fabricator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back Topside in Meet the Legends:


	16. Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me

When the circle is almost done, Raven moves back and keeps her treat in a tight grip. John appears, looking exhausted and Raven moves into the circle.

“What happened down there?” He just moves right past her and Raven curses under her breath.

“Raven?” The red haired woman turns to them, biting into her donut. “Do you know what's wrong with John?”

“I have an idea but it’s his story to share not mine.” Raven takes another bite, she missed donuts. “He’ll explain when he wants too.”

“Shouldn’t that have healed by now?” Ava asks, gesturing to Raven’s mark.

“Neron used a Hell weapon on me, since I’m half demon any other wouldn’t have worked. The bad thing is, it won’t go away.”

John walks back in, followed by the others and tells them the whole story. Raven stays quiet through most of it, focusing on the food in front of her so she doesn’t slip up and show that she cares. Again.

“Raven?” She looks up, doughnut in her mouth. “Is there a way to send these encores to Hell permanently?” Raven holds up a finger for them to wait.

“I send souls back down with this, a Hell weapon.” She pulls out her dagger. “It was a gift from my father.”

“Until we figure out a way then we keep them on the ship.”

“We’re going to need a bigger pantry.” Raven snickers and realizes that nothing goes better with a donut that scotch and heads off to the parlour.

_ “Too late, Captain, a new timequake has been detected. You are needed on the bridge.” _ Raven sighs and sits on the step, taking small sips from her glass. It was weird being here without Charlie.

“What are we looking at?” Sara asks as she walks in.

“Ah, the epicenter of the timequake is in Los Angeles, 1947.”

Raven sighs dreamily, “It’s the golden age of Hollywood and the height of organized crime in the city.”

“The real golden age.” Raven holds up her glass in salute of Mick’s words.

“All right, people, we’re gonna need two teams for the- Sorry, honey, I think I’m in your spot, aren’t I?”

“Hey, don’t sweat it, babe. As Ava was saying, two teams. Ray, John, with me. Mick, Ava, Raven, QB from the ship. Now let’s do it.”

“Hmm, you hear that?” Raven looks up at Ava. “It’s only my second official mission with the Legends, and I’m already being trusted with the football.”

“Really,” Raven hits Mick’s arm to get him to stay quiet but he doesn’t listen. “QB means staying on the ship and doing nothing.”

“Or it could mean,” Raven interjected. “Providing the team with vital information.” Ava smiles at her and turns back to the screens. She gets up and follows Mick into the parlour for another drink.

* * *

Raven tugs at her dress, not at all a fan of that fact that she couldn’t wear her leather jacket. On the past missions she was allowed too, what makes this one different.

She follows after Mick and Ave as they walk into the Blue Iguana. The music sounds wonderful, maybe this would be her second favorite. After all, nothing beats punk.

“All right, this is more like it. Feels good to be back in the field.”

_ “Ava, what’s your status?” _ Sara calls over comms. Raven spots the bar and her and Mick make a beeline for it.

“Raven, Rory and I are just sliding up to the bar now. We’re gonna keep an eye on things. I’m seeing two zones of egress Back door’s a gray zone, front door’s got about four guys sitting around it, which, quite frankly, feels like overkill. What do you think?”

“I think you need to relax,” Mick tells her as he drinks his beer. Raven takes a sip of her own drink and looks around,

“Can we hurry this along.” She tugs at the dress, “I hate wearing anything formal.” The protection spells and mark were on display on her skin and it made her feel weak.

_ “You look good though love.” _ Raven smiles down into her glass, 

“Always do Johnny. Still wish I had my jacket though.” She picks up her drink, “Now pay attention.”

Mick calls for another round as they wait for Sara and the others to call and Raven sways on her seat a bit. She was definitely being affected. She turns to Ava and asks her if they were needed yet.

“So Sara,” Mick lifts his head up off the bar. Raven giggles and takes his beer from his hand. “You want a back on the ship for a post- mission debrief.”

_ “No. I need you guys posted at the club. Keep your eyes peeled and your ears open.” _ Ava picks up her drink,

“Great.” 

“What?” Raven asks with a dopey smile.

“Hm?” Ava laughs, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“That you were the boss of a massive government organization,” Mick says. Raven pokes Ava’s arm,

“And now you do diddly- squat.” She giggles again and Ava gives them both weird looks.

“Wow, take it back, guys. You just summed up my life perfectly.” Ava drinks all off her glass. “Can I get a double?”

Raven giggles again and asks for another drink. A glass is placed in front of her and she takes it. Maybe doing nothing was the best thing ever. The music changes and Raven hops off her stool and moves to the floor.

She grabs the hand of a random man and he swings her around the floor. Raven giggles louder and they go faster and faster around the floor. When the music stops she’s pressed against his chest. Raven tips her head up to look at the man and smiles.

“I’ve never seen anyone like you come in here before.” She giggles again.

“I’m one of a kind.” He tugs her closer and Raven stands on her toes, brushing her lips against his ear. “Can we dance again?”

“Anything you want Sweetheart.” Raven laughs as they spin, this time it’s more controlled as they move around the floor. Thanks to her father she’s able to keep up with his pace, even though she’s a little tipsy. She didn’t get fully drunk.

_ “You guys still at the Blue Iguana?” _ Sara asks and Raven nods.

_ “Uh, yes Captain, just following orders.” _

_ “Great, I need you, Ava, and Raven to create a diversion. Clear the place out,” _ After that what she says gets a bit fuzzy. She looks up at the guy and tugs him down by his tie,

“Want to get out of here?” He grins at her and they move off the floor into a more secluded place. Raven stands on her toes and presses her mouth to his, running her hands up his back and into his hair.  He smiles against her mouth and walks forward, her back hits the wall and Raven gasps then laughed and kisses him again.

The beginning of Poison plays and Raven breaks away from the man. She giggles when she sees Ava singing and tugs the man back to the floor. “One more dance, then we go.”

“Whatever you say.” They walk to the floor and as they move Raven sings softly. Ava was actually a really good singer. The man spins her around and Raven laughs, arms wrapping around his neck as her dress floats around her.

“That’s my girl.” Raven turns her head and grins,

“Sara!” She shouts with a smile. The blonde turns to her and raises a brow. “I’m going to check out mate.” Raven wraps her arm around the man’s waist, pressing kisses to his jaw as they head for the exit.

“Nope.” Sara catches Raven’s arm and tugs her back. The redhead pouts but then spots a drink and takes it from Mick’s hand. She waves sadly to the guy leaving.

“Ava’s so good.” Raven claps as Ava starts dancing. Raven moves her way to one of the mics and starts singing along with her. Raven giggles, taking a sip between every few lines. Raven grins when Ava turns to her and then points over to her,

“Sing!”

* * *

Raven walks with Ava into the parlour, stumbling a bit as they head up the steps. She drops into a chair and waves to Mick,

“Guys I had such a fun night.”

“I saw, who was the man you were dancing with?” Raven giggles, covering her face with her hands.

“Shush, Sara.” Raven drops her voice to a whisper, “He was cute.”

“I cannot believe that I sang in front of all those people. I w--”

“You were great!” Raven calls out, clapping her hands together. “They loved it very much.”

“I killed it. I k- And did you see my backup band? Raven did awesome. Uh, please, please tell me somebody got a video.”

“Mm, and another thing. Seriously, Sara, I love you so much. Working that side  mish with Rory and Raven was way more fun than running any stupid Time Bureau.”

“Aw Ava! I had fun too,” Raven calls out. “Way better than killing demons. I had so much fun!”

“You did great Raven!” She giggles again at Ava’s words, reaching for a drink but thing go blurry and she missed the bottle.

“Hm?" She tries to grab it again but misses, did it move? "I’m kinda sleepy,” Raven mutters before her eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood 1947 in Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me:


	17. Slay Anything

Raven walks from the kitchen after sipping a potion that would help the little headache she got from last night. She spots the John sneaking around and walks over,

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to research a more lasting solution to the encore problem.” Raven takes a sip of her drink and makes a face. If she looked up she would’ve seen John’s soft smile at her expression.

“Did someone say encore?” Ray asks and Raven winces,

“No singing or I’m stabbing.”

Ray walked out of his room, hands raised in what she thinks is an attempt at peace. “Listen, I might have a solution to your problem.”

“I can't take you with me on this one, squire. Where I’m going, I need to walk alone.” He turns back to her, she nods in understanding. “With Gary.”

“Okay, but look- we’re on a timeship. And let’s be honest, we’re a little past the whole “should we change history” debate, right? So what if we go back to when the encores were kids and reform them before they break bad?”

“Oh Ray,” Raven tells him with a sigh. “Sweet, innocent, hopeful Ray. These are the villains of history coming fresh from Hell. That’s not going to work. It’s not like their-”

“Ray, where are you?” Nora’s voice rings out.

“Like your fairy god- girlfriend.” John finishes. “Speaking of which, I think that your services are required, squire.” Ray heads off and John turns back to her.

“Let me help.” She says firmly.

“No can do love. They need someone with experience. Besides,” John goes to reach out but drops his hand back at the last moment. “You’re the only one bloody capable of killing these things.”

“You’re right and don’t you dare say anything about that.” She looks up at him, “You call if something happens though.”

“ _ Meow!” _ Raven turns to Killian and smiles,

“Good idea. Johnny you're taking Killian with you just in case.” He opens his mouth to argue but she closes it for him. “For my sake of mind.”

“For you love.” Raven nods, looking up at him with a bright grin.

Gideon comes online,  _ “A serial killer has been freed from Hell and is on the loose in 2004.” _ Raven looks over John one last time before heading to the bridge. 

“And somehow, the scariest thing about this mission is going back to the early 2000s.” Raven snorts as she walks in but she agrees with Sara.

_ “A coroner was found dead while transporting the body of a famed serial killer.” _ Ava gasps,

“Oh, my God. It’s Freddy Meyer, the Prom Night Slasher.” They all blink at her. “Come on, guys. I ranked him #5 killers of all time on Stab Cast.” Raven grins, “My podcast about serial killers-- babe?”

“Oh,” Sara just looks confused.

“Sounds fun,” Raven props her head on her hand. “I’ll check it out after this.”

_ “As I was going to say, Freddy killed seven of his peers before--” _

“At his high school prom in 1989." Ava finished. "He used a kitchen knife and he wore a creepy mask. I actually did a whole series on it. And none of you open my emails, clearly?”

_ “And following the murders-” _

“He spent 15 years on death row before he was executed in 2004.”

_ “Which is when the timeline changed, starting with the death of the coroner and the disappearance of Freddy’s body.” _

“I don’t even want to think about what a serial killer would do with his second act.” Raven pats Ray’s shoulder,

“Let’s kill him.”

“Tiffany! She was the final girl. The one target-”

“That survived Freddy’s attack!” Nate finishes for Ava. “It’s informative and entertaining. It’s good.”

“See? Thank you.”

“Guys,” Raven looks at the paper in front of her. “‘The Central City High class of ‘89 is planning to memorialize their fallen peers at their 15 year reunion that Friday night.’”

“We have to go. That’s where Freddy will be to finish the job.”

“Well then, babe, grab your autograph book," Ava danced at Sara's words. "Because we’re gonna go catch a serial killer. Gideon, take us to 2004.”

* * *

Raven keeps one arm linked with Nate and her other with Ray’s as they walk to the front of the school.

_ “We’re heading in.” _ Sara says over comms.  _ “You guys keep an eye out for a crazy masked killer.” _

“The only thing killing it out here is my wardrobe.” Raven snorts but has to agree. They two of them did clean up nice and as much as she hated not having her leather jacket, she didn't mind this outfit that much. The three of them check the parking lot, Raven was trying to get Nate to race her down to the end and he was about to go for it when their comms went off.

_ “No sign of Freddy. But I got eyes on crudites.” _

“Ooh, save me some raw broccoli.” She makes a face at Ray’s words. Raven turns and stops walking, Nate ends up running into her back.

“What’s,” Raven ignores Nate and walks right up to the car and presses down on her comm.

“He’s here and he’s got his first victim.”

“I’d never thought I’d say this but I think I’ve lost my appetite for broccoli.” She always forgot that this stuff never bothered her as much as it did for them.

_"We're ready for him,"_ Ava calls over comms and she nods as her eyes flick over the body.

"This is wrong. So, so wrong." She whispered and stood, not taking her eyes off the blood.

_ “Okay, he’s here. We need backup.” _ They run from the car to the entrance and Raven sees Freddy standing in the door way,

"There!" Freddy holds out a hand and the doors fly shut. She's able to see the knife in his hands as he moved father into the building.

“Guys," Nate called to the team. "Watch out. You're stuck in the school with the Prom Night Slasher.”

* * *

Raven bends down, trying to open the doors with a rune but it’s not working. She curses and moves back, motioning for Ray to use his swiss army knife. It doesn’t work so they stand and see people, Ray and Nate let out a scream as Raven’s hand drops to her dagger.

_ “Thanks for the heart attack!” _ Sara says over comms and once Raven realizes it's the team that's standing on the other side, she drops her hand.

“Sorry,” Ray says holding up the knife. “Swiss Army Knife usually solves a jam in a jiff, but these doors are telekinetically sealed. No way in or out.”

_ “This place always felt like a prison.” _ She snorts at Mick’s words, but agrees. High School was the worst.

_ “Raven, can you get them open?” _ She shakes her head,

“Something is wrong. We need to find a way to save everyone.” She runs a hand through her hair.

“All right immortal killer- how do we stop it?”

_ “We can’t from in here but maybe you guys can.”  _ Raven catches on to Sara’s idea.

“Ray, we’re going to put your plan to the test. We’re going to go back and fix Freddy.”

* * *

As Nate and Ray head into the school to find Freddy, Raven sits on the steps to the parlour and flips through books to find out what was wrong with her. Her magic was acting strange and she couldn’t figure out what it was. Nate and Ray come back on the ship in a hurry,

“Freddy ran off on us.” Raven stands quickly and joins them, Nora and Behrad at the monitor.

“We need his address.”

“I got you,” Behrad taps something on the screen and Freddy’s info comes up. Nora makes a noise and she looks over to see that the woman looked to be in pain.

Ray seems to see it too, “Nora? Nora what’s wrong?”

“I can hear them, their- their voices. Fairy godmother have sort of a special radar, that tunes into kids’ wishes.  Prom night is a minefield of teenage need.” Raven, Behrad and Nate both make faces of disgust at the words.

“So when it locks onto the kid with the deepest need I just go straight to-” She stumbles back. “Oh, no. no, no, no, it’s happening.” There’s a twinkling noise and then she’s gone.

“Well then.” Raven turns on her heel and heads back to her book. Ray starts pacing and she looks up, “I’m sure she’s all right mate. Nora’s strong.”

“I know that but she’s stuck with a killer.” The crackle of a comm line and Nora’s voice rings out. Raven looks back down at her book and freezes.

“Of bloody course.” She snaps the book shut and stands quickly. “If you're going to crash prom count me out, call if you need anything.” She heads to her room quickly and draws a rune on the chest, hoping that it would get it open.

When it does she pulls out her father’s book and flips through that one, searching for the right symbol. When she finds it Raven almost drops the book on the ground.

Neron didn’t just prepare her for Tabitha to take over her body, he was draining her of her magic and life. Raven flips through the pages, trying to see if there was a way for her to get this mark off. There wasn't. She throws the book onto her bed and slides down to the floor. What was she going to do? She was dying.

“Gideon,” she says softly. “Make me a donut?”

_ “Already ready for you Miss Casewell.” _

“Thanks darling, don’t tell anyone about this okay?” There’s no response but Raven hopes that means her agreement. She heads into the kitchen, picking up the amazing treat and she’s about to eat when Behrad comes in, saying something about someone trying to kill his sister.

Raven calms him down and puts all her strength into making a portal, it’s not the same color as it should be but he doesn’t seem to notice as they step through. Raven sees the woman take out a knife and Behrad moves, shooting out a gust of wind that causes her to fly back.

A woman in a blue shirt turns around, “Behrad?”

“It’s all right. You okay?” He asks her and Raven heads to the kids.

“Call 911 okay?” They nod and pull out their phones. “We’re heading inside now.” She leads them into the building and looks over the crowd. Freddy was standing off to the side. Raven leans against the wall, watching as Nora walks over to talk to him. She pushed off when Ray went over to get her and made sure to leave them some space.

She follows Ray and Nora back to the ship and heads right to the parlour for a drink. She’s not exactly sure how to explain this but Sara and Ava need to know what’s happening to her.

_ “Hey, guys, we’re still in 2004. Where the hell are you?” _ She smiles a bit and straps herself into a chair, getting ready to head back.

They walk into the reunion and Raven taking in the bright balloons and loud music that was completely terrible.

"How about this for a reunion?" Nate calls as they walk in and Raven rolls her eyes but joins the group hug.

Sara looks at their newest member who's standing a few feet behind. “And, uh, what’s your sister doing here?”

“Probably CatChatting. No judgement here.” Raven links her arm with Behrad, heading off towards a table nearby. 

"You think they have a bar?" She asked, not really looking for an answer.

"Better idea." Raven raises a brow, what was better than a bar. "Photo booth." Oh god no. As much as she didn't want to she left Behrad drag her to get the others, sitting on that bench in front of the bright flowers with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slay Anything:


	18. A Head of Her Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all, we just ended the semester so this one is kind of rushed. Enjoy!

Raven walks onto the bridge, still looking down at her book. Someone takes it from her hands and she looks up to see Ava holding it. Ava hands her a circle of flowers and Raven looks at it with distaste, but takes it anyways. She’s wrapping it around her wrist when Ray walks in.

“Where’s Mick?”

“He’s sick,” her head shoots up.

“I’m sick too!” Ava gives her a look. “For real, I need to speak with my father. I should be back by the end of the day.”

“So, she can just leave anytime because she needs to see her dad?” Zari states and Raven turns to her with a raised brow,

“My father’s the Devil.” She turns back to Ava and takes the book back. “I’ll tell him you said hello, he’ll probably say something rude back.” She heads off to her room, leaving them staring at her with confused and shocked expressions.

She draws the circle on her floor and sits in the center, chanting in Egyptian as the fire starts to form. The mark on her brow glows and then she’s sent to her father’s throne room. She’s kneeling with her head bowed, Raven stands and rolls her eyes. He has way too much control over the way she’s sent down here.

“So, what do you need now.” Raven pulls aside her collar, showing the mark. “Who gave that to you?”

“Neron. Do you know how to get it off?” He’s silent. “Dad?”

“I can’t help you. There's something that could, your friend Charlie knows about it, but I can’t do anything.”

“Why?” She walks closer to the throne, “What’s stopping you?”

“That mark, if I try to fix it it’ll only hurt you more. I can delay the process, you only lose one part of your magic at a time.”

“Do it,” he touches her head and says something too quickly for her to catch.

“Auras, you lost that power already.” Raven nods, “You’re runes and spells will be the last to go. Because you're my daughter, you always have that connection to souls until you die.”

“I’m not afraid of death Father.” He smiles a bit. “How’s Trixie?”

“She asks about you, she wants to know if you have wings too.” Raven looks at him in shock,

“She saw your wings?” He nods. “Ask Chole out already, Father. I like Chole, she makes you happy.”

“Your mother will always be special to me, she’s with dear old dad now.” Raven snorts. 

“What about Neron?”

“He’s going to be busy for some time Little Nightmare.” That sentence was strangely comforting coming from her father.

Raven appears in a palace with groups of people running towards a guillotine. She sees them stuffing cake in their mouths and waves a hand over herself to put a glamour up of wearing formal clothes. She spots Ava and Zari off to the side and heads over.

“What’s happening?” They share equally confused looks until a man comes up to them.

“What day is it?” Raven frowns there was something wrong with him, she felt it. Ava fans the alcohol smell away.

“Uh, how long have you been here.” The guy moves closer to Zari and she hits him with his fan, he falls back on the ground with a thud.

Ava gasps and Raven looks around the room, eyes locking on other weak souls. “He’s dead.”

“Ugh, he literally partied himself to death.” Zari says as guards come to take his body away. “So tacky.” Raven snickers, it’s true though.

“He’s not the only one.” Ava, points to a woman on the table, her face in cake then she falls onto the floor. “What is happening?”

“That’s why I don’t eat carbs.” Raven snickers again. “This woman is next- level popular.”

“People would rather die than leave.” Raven says sharply. She was sending Marie back to Hell personally.

“My God, that’s it. Marie Antoinette was beheaded for partying while France starved,”

“So now she’s literally killing the Revolution with a nonstop party.” Raven finishes. “Where are the guys?”

Ava presses down on her comm, “Legends, we figured it out. Charm is her superpower. Hello? Ray, Nate, Behrad?”

“She’s gotten to everyone except us.” Raven says. “Charm magic doesn’t work on me thanks to my father but you two,” She looks over Ava and Zari. “I have no idea why you're awake.”

“We have to stop this.” Raven nods and Zari turns to them,

“Wait, I’m on the team?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Raven looks over at Ava,

“Uh, we have to find a way to get Marie Antoinette out of her without a riot.” Zari gasps.

“The only way to get a celebrity to leave her own party quietly is to make her think there’s a cooler party somewhere else that she’s not at.” Raven looks Zari over while grinning.

“I like you.” Zari smiles.

“Let’s go tell her.” Ava turns to walk away but Raven catches her arm,

“You can’t dress like that.” Zari nods and picks at her scarf,

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Trust us.” Zari holds out her hand and Raven gives Ava a supportive smile. Ava takes it and the pair leads her away to change.

* * *

Raven walks with Ava and Zari towards Marie and her guests. She refused putting on an actual dress and chose to just put a glamour rune on herself. She did, however, take a fan. Mostly because it was hot and the fan was cool, but she also wanted to see if she could fight with it.

“Every level of the party has its guardians. Getting past the bouncer, easy. Getting past the friends, you need to know someone.” Raven’s eyes scan the ground and land on Napoleon. She always hated learning about him.

“But we don’t know anybody.” Raven smirks,

“I know that guy.” She points to the general.

“You know Napoleon?”

“Nope,” she says while popping the ‘p’. “But they don’t know that.” Zari gives her a sly smile and Raven walks forward.

“Bonjour, Napoleon.” He waves back and Raven taps her fan at the guard. “We’re with him.” They’re let in and Raven let’s Zari take over.

“Oh, she separated from the pack. Now’s the time.”

“Oh, good, work your magic you two.”

“Oh, teaching moment. The big secret to being cool, confidence. It makes people think you have something they don’t. You got this, Captain.” Zari pushes Ava towards Marie despite her protest.

“That was smart. Having Ava learn like that.”

“I know.” Raven snickers, watching Ava and Marie talk. “You’re not what I thought a witch would be.”

“I’m part demon, because of that I have a better fashion sense.” Zari laughs, hiding it with her fan. Ava manages to get Maria to come with her and she leads the Queen away.

“Oh, oh, this is my besties, Raven and Zari- they're coming with.” Zari takes Marie’s hand and Raven stands behind the Queen as Ava leads them.

“Marie!” Napoleon yells, “Come back!” Marie scoffs and says something in French that has Raven grinning behind her fan.

“There is an “apres- party.” The crowd cheers and they move quickly. The guards come after them and Raven hits one in the fan with her fan as Ava throws a as at another. She hits him with an elbow and Raven punishes her guy in the face before taking off.

“Corsets are so impractical.” She hears Ava shout.

When they reach Zari and Marie, the Queen runs into a fallen column and her head flies off. Nate jumps and catches the head before it hits the ground. Ray looks like he’s going to throw up. The Queen screams as her body turns in every direction, looking for the head.

“Should've seen that coming.”

“Return me to my body this instant!” Nate gets up quickly and runs, Behrad and Ray head after and Raven chants a spell in Latin that makes the body float and follow after. She was not touching that.

“Get her to the Waverrider!” Ava shouts rushing past.

* * *

Raven passes Ava a towel to cover the head as they walk into the lab. She leaves the interim captain to deal with Zari’s sly comment and heads to the guys walking in.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I tried that drink.” Behrad says as he avoids Marie’s flailing arms.

“Can’t believe I ate all that gluten filled cake.” She snickers.

“I can’t believe how heavy that head is.” Now she’s fully laughing, wiping her face with a hand.

“She really had you under her spell.” Raven says she calms herself down. “If it wasn’t for Zari you guys would’ve partied to death.”

“Well,” Nate walks to the head. “Just to play is safe. I’m gonna take this into the library.” Nate picks up the head and starts walking.

“Oh, I’ll help you.”

“Don’t get creepy, Ray.” She snorts and follows them out, giving Ava a two fingered salute.

“Nice job Zari,” she calls out before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Raven sits at the table, going through a donut when the others walk in. Behrad wanted Ava to taste a plate of something. Apparently something happened to her senses because of Zari’s perfume.

“Can you taste the cardamom?”

“I can’t. I can’t taste anything because you sister’s perfume clogged up my entire olfactory system.” Raven leans forward,

“What does it taste like?”

“Everything tastes like-”

“Zari,” Ray shouts running into the kitchen. “Zari stole Marie Antoinette’s perfume.”

“You should see what Mick stole from Mexico. It’s disgusting.” Raven nods, agreeing with Nate. She saw that and wished she hadn’t.

“Should consider ourselves lucky. At least she didn’t do something to screw up history.” Raven nods her head, it could be worse.

“Oh, my God, the perfume. That’s how Marie did it.” Ray knocks back Ava’s drink. “Zari and I weren’t affected ‘cause we couldn’t smell because of the Dragonesque. Who knows what kind of damage she could do with that?” Ava heads towards the bridge and they quickly get up to follow her.

“It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let her stay. I knew it was too early to pat myself on the back.”

“Ah, look, it wouldn’t be a true Legends mission unless something went wrong.” Ray tells her and it doesn’t seem to be working. There’s a loud thud and they turn and run in that direction. “Or several things.”

They head to the lab where there’s an empty stretcher. Ava tells them to spit up and she heads off with her to help Zari. Using the watch they appear at the Zari’s red carpet thing to find that Zari is being chased around by people.

“Okay, we need to protect ourselves. Zari deployed Marie’s perfume.” Ava squirts the Dragon thing in Nate’s face,

“Ah!” She sprays Behrad and herself too and they all break out coughing.

“That’s horrible,” she tells them as she waves a hand in front of her face. She’s never been more happy to be resistant to charm.

“Okay, team, A.L.O.H.A. time.” They walked off the steps and split up, each taking different points. Raven chooses to stay near Ava given that she was in the worst of it.

“Okay, Nate, what do you got?”

_ “I’m assessing Zari used too much of the perfume, ‘cause this crowd is bananas.” _ Raven starts humming the song, dodging people as they run around her.

“Behrad?”

_ “I’m listening, and I hear another mob coming.” _ Ava turns to Raven who sighs,

“Okay, I’m observing, and there are way too many people for us to stop. We need to get the perfume off of her.”

_ “How?” _

Raven looks at the fountain and taps Ava, she nods. “We have an idea. I need your help.”

Zari turns their way and Behrad uses the wind to keep them back as Raven says a spell to create a barrier for the time being.

“My spells, wearing off, hurry up.” Suddenly everyone comes to their senses and Raven lets the spell stop. She turns to Behard and they high five and when she heads back to Ava, Raven sees Nate punch a guy with a s’mores head. She breaks out in laughs and walks to the fountain to help Ava up.

Their interim captain uses her watch and they step into the parlour. She hears Mick yell and then he and Ray tackle Marie’s body.

“Hey.” Raven snickers and leaned down to help him up.

* * *

Raven grins when Behrad and Zari walk in, waving to the girl before grabbing a donut from the plate next to Nate.

_ “There’s an incoming hologram from Captain Lance.”  _ Gideon says and Sara appears with a smile,

_ “Captain. How'd the mission go?” _

“Oh, um,” Ava looks around. “Well, I…”

“Killed it.” Raven stands up, she flashes Ava a smile.

“She was a foxy hedgehog out there.” Behrad says and Raven gives the man a weird look at the phrasing. Sara seems to have a similar reaction,

_ “Okay.” _

“We got our encore, Captain.”

_ “Oh, good. I’m glad to hear it. Ava, call me later so I can thank you properly.” _ Raven looks down to hide her grin. Sara fades out of the room and they all turn to Ava,

“Oh, captain, my captain.”

"'Call me lather so I can properly congratulate you.’” Raven snickers at Nate’s interpretation. She sees Zari leave and shares a worried look with Ava.

"She does not sound like that." Raven told them while shaking her head, giving Ava the chance to slip out of the room.

* * *

Raven knocks on Ava’s door, not sure exactly how to tell her what’s happening. It slides open and she smiles sadly at the woman.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I come in?” Ava nods and Raven walks in, playing with the sleeve of her sleeping hoodie. “Remember when I was taken by Neron and you saw that the mark he carved wasn’t going away?” Ava nods, “There’s a reason for that.”

“Raven are you alright. You're really pale.”

“I’m always pale.” Raven links her hands together, looking down. “This mark is draining me.”

“Like your powers?” Raven looks away. “You’re dying.”

“Slowly, but surely. I already lost my ability to sense auras. When I visited my father he delayed it as much as he could.”

“Is there anything that could help?”

“Something, but I’m not going to get my hopes up. There’s other things.”

“Raven if you need,”

“No time off. I want to help as much as I can before, well you know.” She stands up, “I haven’t figured out a way to tell the team.”

“Sara’s not going to be happy.” Raven laughs, it’s short but she laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Head of Her Time:


	19. Mortal Khanbat

Raven walks into the med bay, her heels clicking on the floor and she sees John in the chair about to light a cigarette. She moves quickly and takes it from him, then turns to the group.

“What the bloody hell happened to him.” John starts coughing and Raven turns to him, eyes running over the blood on his clothes. What the Hell.

“If you lose your hair,” Gary states as he pushes her out of the way. She’s about to shove him right back when Ava catches her arm. “I’m shaving my head in solidarity.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. No saucy AI is butchering me and pumping me full of-” He immediately calms down, eyes closing.

 _“I took the liberty of administering a sedative. Mr. Constantine needs to rest.”_ Raven runs a hand through her hair. They left but Raven stayed, eyes flicking to his chest every so often to count his breathes.

"You better not die on me Constantine."

 _"Team meeting on the bridge."_ Ava calls and she stepped back, looking at him one last time before leaving.

"Gideon?"

 _"I'll alert you if anything changes Miss Casewell."_ Raven walks onto the bridge, her arms crossed over her chest as she looks over the screens. She wants to get this over as quickly as possible. As they start talking, Raven taps her hands on her arm, debating if she could use her astral form to check on him.

“...which means we can catch them before they change history.” She looks up and sees the globe, dots spread around. Raven feels bad for not listening but she’s distracted. “I call her, "The Prognosticator.'” Ray is the only one who claps. “Okay, anyways. There’s a category five in 1997 Hong Kong.” Ava swipes the globe away,

“A mysterious gangster is moving in on the Triad’s territory. Ray, I want you and Zari to QB.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me “queen bee.” Raven just blinks at her before turning back to Ava. She’s not sure how to respond.

“Oh, you know what,” Nate races out of the bridge. “Hong Kong traffic is notoriously bad. So why don’t we take my new Scooter,” he sings the last word as he stops in front of them. “I call her, Scoot McGoots.”

“Ah, dude.”

“So awesome.” Raven shakes her head but walks over. It was kind of cool.

* * *

Raven sits next to Charlie as Ava taps her fingers on the table. They keep giving her weird looks. “What?”

“You’re not wearing leather.” Raven rolls her eyes. So what, she was in too much of a hurry to grab her jacket.

“Whatever. What’s the plan?”

“I had Gideon cook up the same sedative she did John with." Ava shoed off the needle. "All we have to do is inject the encore and bring him back to the ship for naptime.”

“One problem. We’re just supposed to hope the encore shows up looking for a copper?”

“This isn’t an ordinary tea shop,” Raven tells her. “If you look around you can tell it’s a front.”

 _“It’s owned by the Triad.”_ Behrad says over comms.

“Nate, how’s the perimeter sweep?” Raven taps her fingers on the table, eyes running around the room. She wants to get this over with as quickly as possible. Charlie seems to be having similar thoughts because she’s messing with the chopsticks.

“The encore’s a no-show." Charlie tells them from her spot. "I say we split.”

“I second that,” Raven says to Ava as she rest her hands on the table to get up from the booth.

 _“Guys? I think I know who the encore is.”_ They turn towards the door where a very familiar face is coming through the beads. _“It’s Genghis freaking Khan.”_

They turned back quickly and Raven's eyes shot to Ava. “How the hell did Genghis Khan get to 1997 and learn how to ride a motorbike?”

 _“Genghis used horses to revolutionize warfare,”_ Nate tells them and Raven zones out after that. She watches as the conquer walks toward the door and sees him go through. As Behrad tells them to head back to the ship, Raven is about to agree with him but Charlie doesn’t listen. She asks Ava for the syringe who hands it over.

"B. I'm going to need a distraction."

 _"It's too dangerous."_ He called back but she gets up from the seat anyways and headed towards the door. _"Charlie stop, don't do this."_ Behrad shouts into the comm and it catches the guards attention.

“B., run.” Ava calls out as the guard pulls out a gun and the man dives under the bar. A trio of women kick over their table and pull out guns,

“We’re the cops. Freeze, jackass.” Raven drops to the floor as the shooting begins. She hears a door open and sees Khan leaving with a man in his grip.

_“Genghis is leaving, I’m going after him.”_

_“Charlie, wait.”_ Raven sees Charlie heads out and then Behrad follows. She sighs and pulls out her dagger, sneaking up behind a member and slitting his throat before ducking again. When she pops back up Ava and one of the woman are back to back and the guards are aiming at them.

"Drop yours guns!" She blinks, the lights flashing out and lets purple race down her arm and to the guard closet to them as they flick back on. He drops tot he ground screaming as Nate comes in on his bike to take out the others.

“Nice timing,” she tells him with a high five. He turns and sees his scooter is destroyed,

“Scoots.” Raven pats his shoulder in sympathy before they head back to the ship.

* * *

Raven walks in with the others, waves to Zari and then leaves to go to the kitchen. She grabs a beer and sits at the table, resting her head on her arms.

“You look pitiful.” Raven sighs at the voice and looks up, her father was sitting across from her with a weird look in his eyes.

“Thanks.”

“No worries. I’m here to help you actually,” she sits up. “Astra has John’s soul coin, quite a devious one isn’t she.”

“She’s killing him,” Raven says softly. “Take me to him now.” Her father tilts his head and Raven sighs. “Sorry, please Father.”

“That’s more like it.”

“Wait, I need to say something to-” It’s too late. They appear in John’s house, more specifically in the kitchen. Ray and Gary there, the former cooking some type of meal while Gary was drinking what looked to e wine. She waved but they both keep staring at her...not something next to her. Raven looks to her left and sees that her father was still there with a smile.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Raven snorts,

“Guys, this is my father. Who’s just about to leave.” He winks at her then disappears in flames. “Rude.”

“That was the Devil?” She nods and takes a seat at the table. “Interesting. You're not wearing leather.” Raven rolls her eyes,

“How’s Johnny?”

Gary looks like he’s going to cry, “I just feel so helpless. If he has to go, I just, I want him to be at peace.”

“That bad?” They nod and she sighs. Raven looks around and spots a piece of paper, she writes a quick message to Sara and Ava, letting them know where she went before setting it on fire. “Well that’s not Johnny’s style. He’s gonna go out the way he lived.”

“Yeah.”

“Like a bloody wanker, eh?” Raven turns in her seat and gets up immediately. He was pale as her and leaning on a cane. At least the blood was cleaned off his clothes.

“You know, it occurs to me that I might owe you two a bit of an apology.” Gary gets up quickly,

“We accept.” He hugs John and Raven smiles. It was nice for him to have good friends.

“Oh, that’s okay.” He starts coughing and she winces. “Come on- All right, okay. You're hurting me.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Sit down. Stop bloody fussing, will you?” Gary backs off but Raven takes his place, she locks her eyes with his.

“Never.” She turns and pulls her chair out farther. “Now sit, Ray’s making food.” He does and she heads around the other side, sitting across from him and making sure he wasn't about to pass out at the table.

“You know, I can’t remember the last tie this room was used as an actual kitchen.”

“Well, there’s a roast in the oven. It’ll be ready soon.” Gary passes her a filled glass and John starts wheezing. She shares a worried look with Gary, fingers tightening.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I met the ghost of Winston Churchill?” She hides her smile by taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

“I am a Fate.” When Raven walks back onto the ship she was not expecting that. She feels bad for leaving John but he needed time with Ray and Gary. Even though he doesn’t act like it, she knows he likes those two. Raven immediately heads up and walks right to Charlie,

“You can fix me.” Charlie frowns and Raven blushes quickly. “Not what I meant to say. Forget that. You're one of the Greek ladies?”

“We’re coming back to that.” Raven waves Nate off.

“That’s correct.”

“Which one are you?”

“Clotho, the spinner.”

“I’m super confused, but what do you spin?” Raven turns to Zari,

“She spun people’s futures.” She turns back to Charlie. “My father told me about you, I guess now I know why. He had a Fate in Hell. Of course he did.” She drops into a chair.

_“On your loom?”_

“Oh, lovely. Even Gideon’s joining in. Yes, there was a loom, but I destroyed it thousands of years ago." Charlie started to pace. "No one should have that kind of power. I think people should just decide their own destinies.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us?”

“Look, I’ve been keeping this secret for my entire bloody existence, all right? I’ve never told anyone. Raven? You understand?”

She nods, “Telling people you're the daughter of the ruler of the Hell isn’t the best way to make friends.”

“Can we see you OG form?” Raven snorts.

“Absolutely not.”

“Is it ‘cause your old?” Nate asks seriously and Raven snickers as Charlie glares at her.

“Shut up. It’s because your eyes would explode, all right?" Charlie shot back and Nate raised her hands. "And your ears too if you could hear my original voice.”

Berhad asks the question they're wondering. “Why are you running?”

“My sisters are coming after me. They have been ever since I destroyed our loom.”

“Wait, you’ve been running for thousands of years?”

“Yes, and I’ve always stayed one steps ahead." Charlie joined the circle at the table and Raven sighed and stood to stand with them too. "I scattered the loom pieces across the multiverse, which took away my sister’s powers. But now that we’re all in once universe- thanks to Sara and her merry band of paragons- the loom pieces are back on one plane. And now it’s only a matter of time until my sisters find me.”

“What are they going to do?” Raven asks since no one else will.

“They’ll kill me. And anyone that I’m with.” She turns to Behrad, “Which is why I left. And it’s why I’m out that door now that we’re done playing ask a fate.” Charlie goes to leave but Raven stands up quickly,

“Stop running. We got your back.” Charlie turns,

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. My sisters are no joke, you know the stories.”

“Well,” Ava starts. “We’re the Legends.”

“Yeah, we can take down a couple old ladies.” The sound of scooters falling gets their attention.

“What is with all these damn scooters? They're a menace,” Sara yelled and the Captain appeared on the steps. "Oh, hey, guys. What did I miss?” They all started talking at once and she frowned a bit.

“Charlie’s a Fate!” Someone shouts as Ava yells,

“Raven’s dying!” Nate, Zari, Behrad, Charlie and Sara look in Raven’s direction who’s too busy glaring at Ava.

“Not how I was planning on telling you guys but yes, I’m dying. Slowly, but yes.” She pulls her kimono to the side, showing Neron’s mark. “It’s draining me. Now, Charlie is a Fate and is being hunted, so how are we helping her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal Khanbat:


	20. Mr. Parker's Cul-De-Sac

Raven sits in the chair, drinking water because ever since Ray found out he’s been taking away her alcohol. After the others found out she only asked them one thing, not to tell John. She’s doing that one herself.

“The Loom of Fate, an ancient artifact that has the power to change any person’s life story without wrecking the timeline.” The Loom, she thinks. Her father said Charlie could help her. With the loom that could happen.

“Anyone’s, like-”

“Astra’s.” Raven rolls her eyes, drinking her water. “We give her a life where her mom never died and where she never goes to hell.”

“Well, if you think I’m helping you,” Charlie says from her spot next to Raven. “You’re daft as a bush.” The red head laughs.

“I destroyed that thing for a bloody good reason, John-o.”

“Come on, Sara.” John pleads and Raven frowns. There was something else. “You know this can solve all our problems. It can erase all of the Encores.”

“Yeah, and make all of our dreams come true. John, I'm sorry, but I'm with Charlie on this one.”

“That kind of cosmic power doesn’t belong in the hands of anyone. Astra had made her choices, John. It is not up to you to undo them. Now, this will be the solution to our Encore problem.”

Raven moves to the table, “That’s a Hell weapon. Where did you get this?”

_ “Captain Lance, there is a new Encore detected in Salvation, 1874.” _

“I love my Prognosticator.” Ava says happily as she heads for the monitor. Raven follows with a grin,

“All right, Legends, grab your cowboy hats and leather straps because we are going to-” the machine powers down. “Where is everyone?”

“Yeah, I might have got a bit sentimental on my deathbed and coughed Raymond to carpe his diem.”

* * *

Raven sits on the ship as Ava and Sara head out to help the problem. When they come back she heads towards her Captain with a dark face.  “Damien’s back.”

“I’m guessing you feel the same way about him as I do.” Raven scoffs,

“Of course I bloody do. Gideon darling, any hits?”

_ “Yes, Miss Casewell. In fact, I’m detecting new Encore activity at Constantine’s home in 2020.” _

“All right, let's do this discreetly. Just us, no boys. You know how sentimental; they can get.”

“Yep.”

_ “Captain, you received a call from a wild dog while you were away.” _

“Yep, go it. Thanks, Gideon.”

“What was that all about?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Sara turns and when Ava looks back at Raven, she holds up her hands before following after the Captain.

* * *

Raven flips her dagger in her hands as Ava and Sara head to the sides of the house. She stands in front of the door, ready for any magic Damien might throw at them and looks to Sara for the count. When she gets to one, Raven goes to open the door when the lock clicks and she keeps moving.  “Did she see you?”

“No, I put an invisibility spell on myself.” Sara heads around the side and finds a way in, Raven closes the door behind them as she talks to Nora. When Sara asks for the plan Raven raises a brow but goes along with it. She ends the invisibility spell and follows them into the study.

“Dad, may I present my...henchman? Women. Just people. Henchpeople.”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying the head of the Time Bureau, captain of the Waverider and the daughter of the Devil work for you now?”

“Well, I can be very convincing.” Sara flips the sword in her hand.

“Ooh,” Damien says with a laugh as he gets up. Raven slides her dagger back in and crosses her arms. She’s not giving that up, no matter what. “That is a heck of a find.”

“Mh-hmm. 11th- century Mongolia, if I’m not mistaken.” Raven really hopes Sara’s not going to fight him.

“Oh, yeah, that’s just a little something,” Nora takes the sword. “They picked up for me. Thanks.”

“It's not for indoor use, thought, so I’m just gonna…” Nora heads out of the room.

“Safety first, Nora doll.” After Nora puts the sword in the umbrella holder they follow her to the kitchen. She doesn’t see Ray which is weird.

“Thank you,” Nora tells them as she walks in. “For playing along.” Sara declines a call from the Wild Dog person.

“Ticktock, ladies.” Damien calls and Raven really wants to stab him. “I could really use that cocktail about now.”

“Remind me again why I shouldn’t go in there right now and stab him with Khan’s sword.” Sara asks.

“He’s my dad,” Nora says hardly.

“He’s also one of the most powerful dark warlocks on the planet, so..”

“Wait. What if he was just a man?” Raven sees where Nora is going,

“You want to strip his powers?” She nods, “I think I know a potion for that actually. It’s a little complicated but Johnny should have stuff in this house.”

“We can put it in his dinner.” The door opens and Raven moves quickly, dagger at the person’s throat. It takes her a second to realize who it is,

“Gary? I almost killed you.” Raven steps back.

“I volunteer as tribute.” He says, quickly.

“What the hell are you doing in there?”

“I was cowering from the man who almost killed me with the train.” Raven turns on her heel to head back to Damien but Nora pulls her back.  “I can help make the potion.”

“Bad idea.” Sara says firmly.

“Do it for Book Club.” Wow, Nora was desperate.

“What?”

“Are you seriously invoking Book Club right now?” Ava looks a little angry.

“Yeah.”

“You get one of those. You get one. Are you sure?” Raven shares a confused look with Sara.

“Ava, I am invoking Book Club to ask you to give me one night with my dad, and if he is a harmless, normal man by the end of it…” she looks at Sara, “You let him live.”

* * *

As Sara and Ava get everything ready for dinner, Raven works on the potion with Gary. He keeps trying to add stuff too early and she has to slap his hands away.

“How’s the potion coming along?” Raven looks at her then back down,

“Don’t rush Captain, everything needs to be done precisely or it won’t work.”

“Okay. Are you talking entree?” Raven sighs and carefully drops the liquid in,

“Dessert.” Sara nods and moves away, Raven points to a vial and Gary hands it to her.

“Then let’s get this dinner started.” She carefully puts it in and then hands the bowl to Gary to crush up. Raven snaps her fingers and her clothes change into something more formal. If she was going to kill someone, she was not doing it in her favorite hoodie.

Raven was finishing up the potion when Damien called for wine. She mutters something unfriendly in Latin and grabs the bottle. When she walks into the room, John’s sitting at the table. She pours it quickly, 

“You know it’s strange that you're still living when Raven is here.” Damien says to John. She turns to Damien and gives him a sweet smile, anyone that knows her could tell it was fake.

“My allegiance is to Nora and she said not to kill him.” She walks around to John’s side, kicking his chair before heading out. She hands the wine glass to Sara before heading back to the potion.

Gary brings over the dessert as Raven is stirring the potion. She motions for him to add it in and Gary grins excitedly before putting it in the food. It turns a nice purple color and then he sets it down. Raven grabs the tray and carefully sets the mousse in front of everyone.

“Mm, well, I hope you saved room for dessert.”

Damien gasps, “Chocolate mousse.”

“Yeah, you should try it.”

“There’s no chocolate in hell. Right Raven?” She nods and is about to head back when he says. “You should have some.” Raven falters.

“It’s no problem, really.” Damien waves her off and Raven sits at the table. Nora is making faces at something and Damien sees her, thankfully it distracts him from Raven.

“What’s that?”

“Chocolate mousse. This has always been your favorite, right, Dad?”

“Mm-hmm, this just looks sinful.” He gets a piece and is about to eat it when Ava starts coughing, a ring comes out. Ray. Raven looks round and spots him in the hallway.

“A ring? Well, that’s unexpected.” They all share a look. “I’m assuming that this cup was put in front of the wrong person.” Damien turns to John who was still eating. There’s chocolate in his face and Raven resists the urge to wipe it away.  “John, was there a question that you wanted to ask?”

“Question?” He looks towards the ring. “Oh, right, yeah. Um...The question, of course.” John moves his chair back and takes the ring, Nora looks really scared.

“Nora Darhk, uh, will you marry me?” Raven puts a hand over her face to hide her grin.

“Ooh! Oh God! Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any better. My daughter has found the love of her life.” Raven moves her chair back quickly, getting their attention. An envelope flies into the room on fire and she catches it. She opens it and sees that it’s from Nate, Ray was here. Too late, shit had already hit the fan.

“Sorry, I’m going to...yeah.” She heads down the hallway Ray was in.  "What are you-"

"I forgot about the ring."

"Well yeah, we know that now."

"Raven," she turned, seeing that Nora was in all her fairy godmother glory. "It's okay." Ray steps forward as s he leans against the doorframe, watching Damien just in case he tried something.

“Damie- Mr. Darhk, since you're here, I was wondering if I could have your blessing to have your daughter’s hand in marriage.” Nora laughs, a tear slipping down her face and Raven’s smile widens.

“You deceived me, Nora doll. Your own father.” That’s when the mousse starts sizzling and Raven straightens. “You tried to poison me.”

“That’s- that’s not as bad as it looks.” Ava throws a napkin over it.

“I’ve been gone for less than two years, and you- you're a completely different person.” Nora sighs and looks to Ray, Damien turns too. “And I know who’s to blame.”  Raven moves in front of Ray as Damien puts his hand out, she feels the air rush out of her as her feet lift off the ground. John starts to speak in Latin but Damien waves out a hand causing John to fly back over the couch. Damien uses the other to lift Ray up as well.

“No!”

“Let them go!”

“Stop, Dad! I’m not a child. You can’t just kill my friends anymore!” Sara comes back in with the sword but Damien stops her,

“Did you think you could kill me with that little toy, Lance?” Raven tries to reach down for her dagger but she’s stuck.

“Why don’t you give me a chance to find out?”

“L-” the weapon glows green and Damien takes it. He waves a hand and Sara goes flying into the wall.  “That’s no Mongolian relic.” He looks at Raven and she falls to the floor. The red haired woman gasps for breath before glaring at Damien. “You know what this is?”

“It’s a Hell sword.”

“Correct. I am so going to enjoy obliterating all of you.” Raven reaches for her dagger, keeping an eye on Nora.

John throws a fireball at Damien and he goes flying over the table. Everyone falls to the floor and Raven helps Ray from the floor. Her friend loved this man, Raven was going to do what she could to protect him.

“Now, that guy is marriage material.” Sara looks at Raven who just flips her off.

“Quit insulting Ray!”

“He made you poison your own father!”

“No, he didn’t! That was my idea!”

“That’s because he twisted you.” Raven scoffs. “Look at you. You're a powerless fairy.”

“Oh!”

“This is the only way you’ll learn.” Damien raises his hands and they glow green.

“I wish you were all on “Mister Parker’s Cul de Sac.’” There’s a shimmer tone and they all disappear into bright blue.

* * *

Raven shakes her head as her eyes refocus, she was at a table sitting next to Charlie and John on the other side.

“Hello, John.”

“Hello, Charlie.” Raven looks at the two,

“‘Oh, hey Raven, you're here too. Let’s not make this weird for her.’” She says in a mocking tone. Puppets appear and she jumps a bit.

“Hey Ava.” The Sara looking one says and then a Ava looking on appears right next to her,

“Yes Sara?”

“Are you bloody kidding me? Puppets? Again?” Raven snorts but watches as the scene about communication plays out. After they disappear she looks at John and Charlie.

“You were gonna send me to the South Pole, Charlie.” John says as soon that as finished.

“You don’t understand how dangerous that Loom is, John-O. It gave my sisters and me control over everyone’s lives. Now, I smashed that thing so we could be free. People could be free rebel, free to be weird.”

“Oh, come on, Charlie. If you sense that the Loom was in one universe again, what’s to say your sisters didn’t feel it too? And what’s going to stop them going after it for the wrong reasons?”

“What if you both use the Loom to help Astra, then we destroy it forever.” They both turn to her before looking at each other. “It’s a compromise, I don’t like you fighting.”

“Forever.” 

John holds out her hand,  “Deal?” Charlie turns to Raven then looks back at John to take his hand.

“Deal.” The puppets appear again,

“Raven is there something you want to share with John?” She curses,

“Stupid puppets.” Raven runs a hand through her hair. “After you fell, Neron was able to capture me. He carved a mark into my skin and it’s draining me.” Raven looks at him, “I’m dying.” The puppets appear again,

“Yay for communication and cooperation!”

* * *

Raven stands to the side next to Charlie as Nate walks Ray down the aisle. It wasn’t that hard for her to make a wedding venue and she’s quite proud of what they were able to put together. Gary throws some more petals down and then Nora appears with Damien. The look on Ray’s face when he sees Nora makes her grin.

Sara starts the ceremony and Raven wipes a few tears off her face. When the pair kisses they all clap and head forward to hug the couple. She sees John with a flask and holds out a hand, he passes it to her and she gives him a bright grin before taking a swing.

She snaps her fingers and music starts playing. Raven nods to Zari who grabs her brother while she gets Nate and John. Soon all of the Legends make a circle, laughing and dancing around one another. And for the first time in a long time, Raven is truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Parker's Cul-De-Sac:


	21. Romeo v. Juliet: Dawn of Justness

Raven walks from her room and towards the bathroom, rubbing one eye with the sleeve of her hoodie. She sees there’s a line and moves behind Mick, covering her yawn. “Zari still in the bathroom?” She asks Mick sleepily.

“I would be too if I had all that damn hair.” Raven snorts but nods her head in agreement.

“Kay, well, uh, this is the perfect time, now that we’re all here, to let you know that Nora and I-”

“You’re moving out.” Mick finishes before Ray could. Everyone turns to look at him.

“How’d you know that?”

“Well, you got married. Next logical step in a relationship-and by the way. I heard you two going at it like jackrabbits last night.”

“Hey, at least someone’s getting it.” Raven snorts at that.

“Oh, my God.”

Ray looked at each of them, “Look, after one final mission, Nora and I will be leaving.”

“Aw, I’m gonna miss you, man.”

“Wait for real.”

“Congrats!”

“I mean, we always knew this would come but I never thought it would be so soon.” Sara says and then something comes back to Raven.

“How are you gonna tell Nate?” She asks.

“Tell Nate what?” The man himself asks walking in. Ray goes completely pale at the sight of him.

“Uh- the wait for the bathroom is upwards of 30 minutes. Can you believe it?” Ray says quickly.

“Hey, take it easy. At least I get to wait in line with the happy new couple.” Nate told them. “Nora, welcome to your new morning routine. Uptown,” Raven looks away as they high five. The door opens and Zari comes out, pulling a cart behind her.

“Damn she looks good,” Charlie says and Raven sees a similar thought cross Nate’s face. She turns and pats him on the shoulder.

“Glam complete.” Zari looks them over. “You guys could really work on your hygiene.”

“It’s 7: 15.” Ava argues while removing inside the bathroom.

“Way too early for this.” Raven says after another yawn.

* * *

Raven walks onto the bridge, tossing her hat from hand to hand as she goes. She stops next to Charlie at the monitor and looks Nate over carefully, so Ray hadn’t told him yet.

“The Loom of Fate.” Charlie starts and her eyes flick down to the photo pulled up. “Eons ago, I tossed it through space and time because it was too dangerous, but now for all my sins, we’re gonna piece it back together again.” Charlie says the last parts with so much distaste that Raven could fill it from the other side.

“And finally put an end to our encore problem.” Sara added while looking over at John.

“By rewriting Astra’s life and setting her on the right path.”

“Yes, speaking of life changes…” Sara looks at Ray. Who turns to Nate with panic on his face.

“Must be a life- changing experience for you, Charlie,” he said quickly. “To know that the Loom is back on our Earth. Huh? Charlie?”

“Yeah, it is. But there’s only one piece who’s spot I’m sure of. I gave it to a close mate of mine for safekeeping.”

“All right, so we go back to right after you dropped it off.” Nate snaps weirdly, “That’s our move.”

“And, uh, speaking of moves…” Sara says, looking right back at Ray to get him to tell him the news.

“Let’s get a move on it! Where are we headed Charlie?”

“Well, the last place I left it is in London 1594.” Raven squeals and they all turn to her.

“What? I’m excited,” her accent is sharp. It always gets like that when she’s happy. “I love Shakespeare.” She sighs happily, “All the doomed endings make for amazing entertainment.”

Sara shakes her head in amusement. “Gideon, set a course.”

_ “Affirmative, Captain. And speaking of setting a new course…” _ Raven snickers, even Gideon was in on it.

“Of course, she means, Sara, please give us one of those terrific person- specific sends- offs.”

“Fine. Enjoy the jolly old London,” Raven’s nose crinkles at the bad accent. “Ya blokes!” John and Charlie look equally disturbed.

“That was- that was bad.” Nate said while heading towards the ramp of the ship.

“And frankly offensive.”

* * *

Raven walks right for the parlour where the rest of the girls are waiting. She felt bad about not being able to help the others but she made a promise to Mona to be there for book club. Raven takes the water Mona practically shoves in her hands and takes a seat. That’s when Raven notices there is an empty chair. Zari walks into the room,

“Eva, you need me? Sorry, is this an intervention?” Raven snorts.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Ava says quickly. “So since you're a member of the team, we wanted to invite you to book club!”

“Oh, that is very sweet but I actually have a lot on my plate right now, so I don’t really have time to talk about books.”

“The thing about book club is, uh, we don’t really talk about books.” Raven raises her glass in salute,

“Mm-mm.”

“Because book club is magic.” She smiles at Mona’s words. Raven missed her.

“What she means is,” Nora starts. “Book club is a place where you can hang out with your friends and talk about your problems.”

“And eat tiny crackers.”

“And drink.” Raven sighs sadly at Sara’s words. “Or where you used to drink like Raven over there.” Zari takes the seat and Raven tucks her feet up into the chair.

“You know the other thing about book club, is it can help you figure out where your true path is supposed to be-”

“Oh, so this is a cult.” Zari says and Nora starts coughing. Ava shakes her head at her,

“No, no, no. We don’t- we don’t use certain C- words. Cult, clone…”

“I would know, because book club helped me move forward after my time in a real cult.” Nora shares.

“Look, I get your reservations. The last “club”,” Sara did air quotes with one hand. “I joined programmed me to be an assassin. But book club is helping me be a real person.”

“And I killed a federal agent.” Mona says casually and Raven snickers at the look on Zari’s face. “I meant to lead with, “I’m a Kaupe- it's like a Hawaiian Werewolf.” Book club helped me cope with that.” They turn to Raven,

“Oh, my turn?” She sits up. “Well as you know I’m the daughter of the Devil and I used to spend time killing demons and evil souls for my father. Book club is helping me make friends.” Raven takes a sip of her water.

“That’s also a lot. Okay.” Zari looks scared and Raven nods, sitting back some.

“So what do you think, Zari? Can book club help you?” Ava asks softly. Zari looks at each other them,

“You know what? Enough about me.” She sets her drink down, “This is Nora’s last book club. Shouldn’t we be throwing her a belated bachelorette bash?” They all gasp,

“Yes!” Mona heads out of the room as they start cheering.

“That’s what I’m saying! Right!”

_ “Captain,” _ Sara shushes them.  _ “I have an incoming transmission.” _

“Let’s get firemen,” Raven adds in.

“It’s the boys!” Sara moves away as they keep talking. “Shh!” Sara keeps talking to the other team as they start to plan then she spins around, “All right, the boys are gonna be awhile, so pop that champagne and fill her up!” Mona comes back with a bottle in hand. She pops the bottle open and they all cheer.

* * *

Raven holds the flag as Nora and Sara race down the hallway, they’re a little bit drunk but that's okay. They head to the animal scooters and she poses for a picture with Zari as the ride, a purple glow stick was on her head. When Nora asks for a pony, Raven doesn’t even hesitate to make it appear. She walked close to it, music blasting as the glow from blue lights covered the space.

The fireman gets there and she snaps her fingers for bills to appear around them, the music getting louder as they dance and a disco ball comes from the ceiling. She dances, tossing them up into the air while moving. A laugh falls out when Mona even gets on the poll as the lights flash.

They’re still dancing and she’s blowing one of those party sparkly things when Nora shouts something. Raven ignores it in favor of clapping for the guy, taking his hand and dancing with him. Her glow stick comes off and she giggles and picks it up, placing it on him.

“Turn off the music!” Everything powers down and they turn to Nora. “Look at this.” Her words are slurred a bit as she holds out a book. “Take a look at that. What is that?” Raven takes the book,

“Did something go wrong with the mission?” She hands the book to Sara, her vision was kind of fuzzy.

“Is that Mick?”

“What’s “Romeo v. Juliet?”

“Shakespeare is writing superhero plays?” Mona's words sounded a little slurred too.

“Oh, that’s going to be a problem.” They all turn to the fireman.

* * *

“All right, it’s almost showtime. Remember, Gideon is going to be feeding you your lines.”  Raven makes a face as she puts on the costume, how she’s going to pull this off Raven has no idea. She ties the stupid red cape around her shoulders, smoothing down her white dress. When she turns and sees Zari dressed in a costume as well and it causes Raven to break into laughter,

“Is that what I look like?” Zari grins and bumps her as they walk, leaving Nate privacy to change.

“Sort of, I’m surprised no one said anything about your hair.”

“If they make me change it I’m stabbing.”

“No stabbing!” Ava calls out and Raven giggles. She was still a little buzzed. “You still have glitter on your face.”

“Oops.” Raven holds up the dumb cape and wipes her face off to get it off her skin.

“All right, it’s almost showtime.” Sara hands Ava a hat. “Remember, Gideon is going to be feeding you your lines.” 

“Yeah, not pressure isn’t not like we’re rebooting Shakespeare’s career or anything.”

“It really is book club’s greatest mission yet.” Mona calls as she gets her jacket over her costume.

John walks by with a flash in hand. “I can’t believe I let you guys rope me into this one.” She went to ask for it but Charlie moved her hand away,

“No drinks.” She sighed and the woman kept going, tossing the white fabric in her hand at Nate then looked to John.. “Look if you wanna find the look you gotta do this our way.”

Nate looked to Sara, “You think this is gonna work, Captain?”

“Honestly, no.” She admitted as she picked up the edge of her dress. “But Ray would.” 

She hears Mick start to speak and couldn’t help but laugh from behind the curtain. The crowd seemed to be enjoying it from the claps and he was getting more and more into it.

Ava heads out with Sara behind as Zaria comes towards her with makeup. She knew better than to fight her on it. Raven sat down in the chair and let her do whatever the hell Zari felt needed to be added.

“There. Glitter gone.” She smiled and turned to the mirror, putting the red hood over her head and fixing the edge of her hair. Seeing Nate head up the stairs for the balcony part, they were already almost done.

“What shall I swear by?” She heard John called out from behind the curtain. “If my heart’s dear love-”

“Do not swear.” She snorted at the tone Nate put his voice in. “Although I take joy in thee, I take no joy of this contract tonight. It’s too rash, too unadvised, too sudden.” She had a feeling he wasn’t just saying the lines to say the lines. “To rash, too unadvised, too sudden.” When Nate starts to struggle she stands, getting worried about her friend. 

“Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be. Ere one could say it lightens. Sweet, good night.” He came through the curtain quickly.

“O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” John called out but Nate started coming down the stairs.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked. “I mean, other than the fact that this role clearly should’ve gone to a woman.”

“I just need a second, okay?” Nate said in his normal voice and Raven knew exactly what was happening. She grabbed the edge of her dress and started up the stairs. “Acting is hard.”

“I know it can be hard to face that your time with someone is coming to an end.” Nate sighs and Raven thinks about her mother. “Sometimes it’s easier to just send them away before it hits you,” she gestured towards the curtain. “Like Juliet’s doing here. Change is hard Nate, but it can also be beautiful. It can be both.” He was silent. 

“You know, it’s not too late to say good- bye to Ray.”

“What about Juliet?”

“I have it handled.” She holds out her hand for the headpiece. “My father loved Shakespeare, I practically saw this play almost everyday.”

“Huh.” 

“It was played by dead people though so it’s not the same.” He headed down the stairs and Raven presses her comm, “Gideon darling, I’m off the book.” Raven puts the headpiece on and takes a breath before walking through the curtain. She heads for the balcony and the words come back to her.

“This bud of love, by summer’s ripening breath,” She walked towards the edge. “May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night. Good night. As sweet repost and rest come to thy heart,” Raven holds her hand out, rings gleaming as she slowly places it over her heart, “As that within my breast.”

“O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” He repeated while jumping up to hand on the set. She turns from the curtains and looks back over the railing,

“What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?”

“The exchange of thy love’s faithful vows for mine.” She place her elbows on the edge, resting her head on top of her arms.

“I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again.”

“Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?” 

She smiles, genuinely this time. “But to be frank and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have.” She paused, mind blanking for a moment as she looked down at him.

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep.” She reaches a hand over and John takes it. “The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite.” John moves forward and Raven snaps out of it, she takes her hand away. “I hear some noise within. Dear love, Adieu.” She walks back through the curtains.

“That was cute.” Raven looks over and sees them all staring at her with knowing looks.

“Shut up,” she says hoping her face isn’t as red as it seems. Sara snaps her fingers and Raven heads back through.

“Psst. Romeo, Romeo.” She calls and John comes out of the crowd. He climbs up the set of flowers, their faces close together and eyes on each other. “Good night. Good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow,” the lines she knows by heart and Raven pours every amount of emotion, she reaches up and places her hands in his face.

“That I shall say “good night” till it be morrow.” He leans closer and kisses her. Raven’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling and when they break apart she can't look away. Oh Hell.

* * *

Raven keeps her eyes on the ring in front of her. She had changed back into her clothes and was holding Killian in her arms, petting his head softly. She hadn’t looked John in the face since they came back.

“So this is part of the Loom of Fate?” Sara looks really unimpressed at it.

“Well, I had to disguise the bit so that mere mortals like you wouldn’t burst into flames when you looked at it.” She didn’t really like the way Charlie said ‘mortals’.

“Well, that is certainly very thoughtful of you, Charlie.” John picks up the ring and tosses it in the air, Sara catches it before he could.

“Not so fast. This is too powerful, John, and honestly you're too close to it.”

“This is my mission Sara.” Raven sways a bit, Killian’s meow of worry coming across.

“And this is my ship. So what’s the plan?”

“This is just the beginning.” Charlie said while holding the ring. “But with that, we can find the other pieces.” Raven sets Killian down, putting a hand to her head as it pounds.

“Guys, I-- I don’t,” Raven gasps in pain as it felt like a part of her was being stripped away. Her eyes flutter shut and she falls backwards, body hitting the cold floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo v. Juliet: Dawn of Justness:


End file.
